The Life of a Dragon Lord
by Memmola
Summary: A lone human wakes up in the world of dragons as a Dragon Lord. He must unlock the full power of his sword, The Sword of Elements and his armour, The Dragon Lord Armour, and then he must take on a new threat that is threatening the Dragons of Avalar. Rated M due to Mature Scenes, Violence and Language.
1. The Life of a Dragon Lord - Intro

**The Life of a Dragon Lord**

**Matthew is a normal teenage human or so he thinks. Matthew is on his way from school one day when he sees an artefact that he no idea about. From a distance he can't tell what it is. As he approaches the artefact he can see that it's a sword.**

**He reaches for the sword and he grabs the hilt he blacks out.**

**He wakes up in a world he thought never existed.**

**Join Matthew as he follows his quest to protect dragons and dragoness of Avalar.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Discovery

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

**Hello everyone, I'm just adding another one of my planned stories now. I've already started a Spyro story and it will have two more to come after it.**

**If you want to read it head to this link:**

s/9140404/1/The-Legend-of-Arxad-Elyssa-A-New-Light 

**Anyway I'll stop rambling and give you chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You might think he is just you average human, but Matthew is much more than that. To start with he is one of the smartest kids in his school, if anyone wanted help they would come to him for help.

Matthew was 14 years old, he was tall, slightly muscular but not much, he had dark brown hair with a fringe that seemed to cover his eyes, when he moved the hair away from his eyes, you could see his sky blue eyes. Many girls at his school thought he was cute.

Matthew was walking home from school. Today had been...let's see...chaotic, so to speak. Everywhere he went either people would ask for his help or the girls would shower him with comments and asking him to go out with them and do other stuff. This usually happened everyday but what made today chaotic was the discovery he made.

Matthew saw something lodged in something. He couldn't see what it was from the distance he was at. He then heard a voice in his head.

_You must take this and help the dragons of Avalar._

"Who are you?" Matthew asked.

_That isn't important at the moment but you may know me as The Chronicler._ The voice responded.

Matthew approached the...something...whatever it was. As he got closer he could see that it was...a sword?

He was confused.

_Why is there a sword here? _He thought, _Maybe this is what The Chronicler wants me to take._

Matthew reached forward to grab the sword when he notice writing on the hilt.

**_Sword of Elements._**

Matthew reached out for the sword again but as he grabbed the hilt he just...blacked out.

* * *

**Well there's the first part. Yes it's small but it's only the beginning.**

**I'll try and get another chapter or two up later today.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Awaken

**Chapter 2 – Awaken**

**Anyone who is reading on a different system that doesn't show Italics, the words without quotation marks ( " ) is being said by The Chronicler. I should of said it last chapter but forgot. Also this chapter will be mainly explaining the features of the Matthew's sword and armour.**

* * *

A lone human was lying face down in the grass with a sword in his grasp. He was in armour that had hands that were like dragon claws, his boots had spikes at the back and a spike hanging over his toes. His helmet looked like a dragons face with an opening so he could talk. The helmet covered his whole face expect his mouth, no-one could really see his face unless he took his helmet off.

The sword he had in his hand was glowing different colours. At one stage it would be green then it would be black, then orange etc. To make all the elements. Then it would repeat glowing them all but in a different order. The hilt was a dragon mouth opened up.

He started to wake up. He noticed the glowing sword in his hand and was amazed by it. The handle where his hand was wrapped had something inscribed on it. It read:

_**Sword of Elements.**_

After looking at it the blade retracted into the dragon mouth and then the mouth closed. The human was truly amazed by this weapon his possessed.

_Matthew, _A voice said, _it is I, The Chronicler. I see you have worked the blade._

Matthew nodded in response.

_There isn't much I can tell you about the blade, but I can tell you about the elements it controls._

"Ok..." Matthew said.

_The blade controls the elements of: Fire, Earth, Ice, Electricity, Shadow, Wind, Fear, Poison, Time, Healing and Mind Reading._

"So that's why it is always changing colours. It's going through all the different elements...right?"

_Yes you are correct. Now to use one of the elements all you need to do is think of that element and the blade and your armour will change to that element._

"Why would my armour change?" Matthew asked.

_Your armour changes as well so you can use the full power of that element. If your armour was to stay as it is now you couldn't use the full power of the armour._

"So what happens when the blade changes?" Matthew asked.

_When you blade changes to the element it is infused with power of that element. Try changing to an element._

Matthew nodded and began concentrating on changing his blade to the element he wanted.

After a few minutes his blade and armour changed to a dark black colour.

_The element of Shadow._

Matthew nodded but realised the blade was still retracted.

"How do I bring the blade out?" He asked.

_The blade will only come out when it sense danger, but if you're talking to someone friendly the blade will stay retracted. Even if someone friendly is hiding the blade will come out, while out the blade will hum to tell you whether it's friendly or hostile._

"How can I tell by the hum if someone...let's see...friendly was coming for example?" Matthew asked.

_The blade will hum a high pitch if someone or something hostile is near and a low pitch hum that only you will hear if someone friendly is near._

"Can the blade be confused by someone making it think it's a friend?"

_Now that young one, is an excellent question. Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that._

Matthew nodded in understanding.

_Now let me explain some features your armour gives you. The main one it can do no matter what element you do is allow you to fly._

"Ok...I like the sound of that."

_Now depending on the element your armour is you can use the different abilities of that element. So for example, if your element is  
Shadow, like it is now, you will be able to use an ability related to the element, such as, merging with the shadows to hide from plain view, normally other shadow dragons would be able to see you if they were in the shadows as well but your armour grants you total invisibility from everyone._

Matthew nodded in understanding.

_Now if I were to tell you all its abilities we'd be here all day and all night, but basically you have all the same abilities a dragon would have. Same breath attacks, all that kind of stuff._

"Ok...anything else?"

_No that is it. To begin your journey find the Dragon City, Warfang and look for purple dragon called Spyro and his friend Cynder. They should be with their two friends Arxad and Elyssa who are mates._

"Which direction?" Matthew asked.

_Close your eyes and feel everything around, then go in the direction you believe to be your path._

Matthew closed his eyes and instantly he could feel everything around him. The trees, the soil, everything, and then he could feel what was like a solid building of sorts. So he headed in that direction.

_Well done young one. I have one last thing to tell you. After a while you will eventually unlock the full power of the Dragon Lord Armour. It's special ability should only be used in dire situations._

"So what's this special ability?" Matthew asked.

_You must first promise to me that you won't use this ability unless you're in a dire or desperate situation._

"Very well, I promise that I will only use the full power of the Dragon Lord Armour in dire and desperate situation." Matthew said holding a hand to his heart.

_I believe you will be true to your word. Now the special ability is that you will be able to turn into a dragon but not just any dragon. You'll see what I mean when the time comes._

"A dragon...that would be interesting. Do I have to ability to control this at will in those dire situations?" Matthew asked.

_Yes. Even outside of battle you can change into dragon form but only once you've unlocked it. The dragon form depends on what element you have chosen._

"Ok. Thank for your help Chronicler." Matthew said.

_You are welcome. I will visit you from time to time. Good luck young one._

Matthew nodded and the voice faded away. Matthew faced the direction he felt the buildings and headed off.

* * *

**If anybody is confused by my explanation I'll explain here again.**

**Basically Matthew thinks about one of the eleven elements I listed and the blade and armour turn to that element.**

**While in that element he has access to the same breath attacks and other stuff dragons have.**

**His blade retracts and extends by itself.**

**Hopefully, that was a better explanation if the other had you confused.**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	4. Chapter 3 - To Warfang

**Chapter 3 – Warfang**

Matthew had been walking for about hour and had not seen a single building yet.

Matthew was starting to doubt his abilities to find this so called Dragon City. Matthew looked up at the sky and the sun was starting to set, so he decided to set up camp. Using his sword, he cut down a few branches.

He carried the branches with him till he found a clearing that was suitable for him. Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated on making his blade turn to the Fire element.

When he could feel the power of flames coursing through him, he concentrated fire power to his palm to make a small fire orb to set the branches alit.

He was sitting in front of the fire enjoying its warmth. He was about to lay down go to sleep when...

SNAP!

He heard a branch snap under the weight of someone stepping on it. He then heard a soft voice curse.

He grabbed his sword from his hip. The blade extended out while giving off a low hum, indicating that the person hiding was friendly.

"Who's there?" Matthew asked.

"Please don't hurt me." A soft feminie voice said.

The blade hummed even lower indicating that whoever was hiding she meant absolutely no harm.

Matthew lowered his sword and the blade retracted.

"Please come out, I won't hurt you."

Matthew could tell whoever was hiding was hesitating at first. He didn't blame them after all he had pulled out a sword. To try and help more he put the sword back into its place by his hip.

This seemed to help whoever was hiding because walked out and Matthew could examine her.

In front of him was a pink dragoness, who had a heart-shaped tail, her wings were the same pink colour as her scales, her wing membranes were a lighter pink, she had horns that seemed to curve back, making them not very useful in combat, around her neck was a red heart shaped pendent and finally her eyes were a sky blue colour like his.

All in all this dragoness was (in his eyes) attractive, but found it weird to be thinking that. After all he is a human not a dragon.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked softly.

"My name is Ember." She said still slightly scared.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew said noticing that Ember was still scared.

Matthew then realised he hadn't had anything to eat all day. His armour seemed to pulse a bit with his Healing power and then...

He didn't feel hungry anymore...he was slightly confused but didn't care. As long as he wasn't hungry that was fine with him.

Matthew then realised he hadn't introduced himself to the dragoness. She should also be able to see his face.

"By the way, my name is Matthew." He said taking his helmet off and setting in down on the ground.

Ember observed his face taking in his features and she had to admit...he was attractive. She found it awkward to be thinking that, after all she was a dragon and he was not.

Matthew heard his sword start to hum a high pitch hum.

"EMBER! LOOK OUT!" Matthew shouted as he saw something jumping out of a bush.

He drew he sword and only just managing to tackle Ember out of the way of the monster. He got up and faced the monster sword drawn and glowing a very bright orange.

He concentrated the fire to his palm and shot it at the monster, although instead of a fire orb, he shot a dragon head made of fire.

The fire consumed the monster, totally burning it and turning it to ashes. The sword retracted the blade and Matthew returned the sword to its resting place.

Matthew turned to Ember who was getting up still stunned by what had just happened. Although, what shocked Matthew the most was he was able to tackle a fully grown dragon twice his size out of the way of the...whatever.

"You ok?" Matthew asked.

Ember nodded not trusting her voice.

Matthew remembered something and thought he could trust Ember, and his sword hummed as if agreeing with his thoughts of trusting Ember.

"Ember?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Dragon City of Warfang is?" Matthew asked.

"Yes I do." She answered, "but why do you need to go there?"

"I need to find Spyro, Cynder, Arxad and Elyssa and tell them something I've learnt."

Ember's eyes lit up knowing she could repay Matthew for saving her life.

"I can take you there now if you want."

Matthew nodded in thanks.

"Hop on my back and I'll carry you." Ember said turning around and lowering her wings so he could get on.

"You sure about this?" Matthew asked grabbing his helmet and putting it on, "because I can actually fly myself."

"Please...I insist." Ember answered with puppy dog eyes.

Matthew had to admit it was cute the way she did it.

Matthew just shrugged and got on her back finding a comfortable position and grabbing a back spike.

"Ready." Matthew said.

Ember nodded and took off to the skies carrying Matthew, and headed for Warfang.

* * *

They had been flying through the night to get to Warfang.

Ember was confused about one thing thought...

Matthew's armour and sword looked familiar. She was sure she had seen them out of a book or something. She searched and searched her head trying to remember where she had seen it.'

Then it hit her. His armour was the armour of a Dragon Lord and his sword the Sword of Elements.

_I wonder if he knows that,_ she thought, _maybe I'll just ask him._

"Yes, I do know that I'm a Dragon Lord, sorry if I was intruding your privacy by reading your thoughts and yes I have the ability to control all the elements and yes I also can read minds as you probably noticed." Matthew said before Ember could ask anything.

Ember was just speechless.

"Sorry..." Matthew apologised again.

"Ok, I totally wasn't expecting that..." Ember said.

"Of course you weren't. After all you didn't know I could read minds."

Ember just shrugged.

Then she remembered something.

"Do you have to the ability to turn into a dragon?" She asked.

"I know I have it but I don't know how to activate it yet. I can turn into any elemental dragon depending on my element my blade and armour are."

Ember was slightly disappointed that she couldn't see him in his dragon form. She wanted to compare him to Spyro to see which one she liked more. She was already starting to like Matthew but couldn't be sure till she has seen his full power and his draconic form.

The sun was starting to rise and in the distance they could see a city. A city that Matthew was looking for.

The Dragon City, Warfang.

* * *

**Yes, I've add another element to Matthew's arsenal, I'll add it to the first chapter as well. I've also made changes to the first and second chapter (excluding the intro).**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	5. Chapter 4 - Demonstrations

**Chapter 4 – Demonstrations**

Ember and Matthew approached the gates of Warfang. Matthew was glad he had his helmet on because everyone was looking at him with wide-eyes, as if they knew he was the Dragon Lord.

Ember guided him to what looked like a temple.

"This is the temple were the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Arxad and Elyssa live. I also live here along with some other dragons around my age."

Matthew nodded understanding.

He followed her inside the building and was amazed by what he was seeing. He was speechless. He didn't know how to describe this all.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ember asked.

Matthew nodded not trusting his voice.

"Follow me. I'll take you to everyone."

Matthew followed Ember till they came to a double door. Ember pushed the doors aside and walked in.

Everyone looked to see Ember and the newcomer.

"Ember who is this?" A purple dragon asked.

"Everyone this is Matthew, a Dragon Lord." Ember answered.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Matthew removed his helmet so everyone could see him.

Ember than pointed at everyone and introduced them.

"These three here are the Guardians, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril. Terrador is the Guardian of Earth, Volteer is the Guardian of Electricity and Cyril is the Guardian of Ice. The two purple dragons are Spyro and Arxad, and the two pure black dragons are Cynder and Elyssa."

Matthew nodded as he took in the names of all the dragons around him.

"Now tell us young one..." The one names Terrador began, "...why are you here?"

"A person named The Chronicler brought me here and told me a threat is coming and that I need to unlock my full power to help defeat this new threat." Matthew answered.

Everyone was just looking at him as if they didn't believe him, until they all heard a familiar voice.

"He's telling the truth, I truly did send him."

A figure appeared in front of them all. Matthew knew this was The Chronicler but everyone else knew him a different name.

"Is that you Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

The figure nodded.

"That's awesome! So you're the new Chronicler?"

"Yes I am the new Chronicler."

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but I'm still here remember trying to convince you all that...Ignitus was it? brought me here. (**yes the 'b' is suppose to be lower case**)

"Yes he does a have a point, at this point in time I can't tell you all what the new threat is. You all know the story of the Dragon Lord right?"

They all nodded.

"Matthew here is a Dragon Lord...hence his sword and armour."

Now they all believed he was a Dragon Lord.

"He has not got its full power yet but will in time. It is time for me to go but it might be best if you take him to the dojo so he can show his powers."

They all nodded and bid Ignitus farewell.

"Let us go to the dojo then." Terrador said.

* * *

They walked to the dojo and set it up and told Matthew how things worked.

Terrador would summon some dummies and send wave after wave at him till he was overrun then would make the dummies disengage. They told Matthew to go to the middle and get ready.

Matthew drew his sword and changed his element to Shadow. He wanted to start off using the shadow to get around the dummies.

The dummies came at him and merged into the shadows straight away confusing the dummies. Cynder and Elyssa went into the shadows as well to see him but to their surprise he was totally invisible to all.

They remerged and told the others. They were equally as surprised. Soon Matthew remerged behind a dummy and sliced it half with his blade. He then focused some black fire into his palm and sent it at the dummies.

Terrador summoned up bigger and stronger dummies but Matthew stood his ground. His sword started pulse brightly and he was lifted off the ground. Things went pitch black for a few minutes and then everyone could see again and there were no dummies in sight.

"It's like your shadow fury Elyssa." The purple dragon named Arxad said.

The one named Elyssa nodded.

Terrador summoned up some of the biggest and strongest dummies he could to overpower Matthew. Matthew thought he was going to be overrun when something he was waiting for happened...

His body started lifting up off the ground and a bright light ensued the room. Matthew could feel his body change, he felt wings sprout out of his back along with other changes.

Matthew was slowly put back down and he realised he was now a dragon...but just any dragon... an Elemental Dragon, and at the moment he was a shadow dragon because of his sword and armour being in the shadow element.

Matthew could feel shadows merge with his body.

_Wow,_ he thought admiring his new body.

He then realised the dummies still coming at him and with his new body he moved out of the way incredible fast.

He opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of dark powerful flames. The flames consumed the dummies.

The dummies couldn't take the power and exploded into bundles of straw.

Everyone was just staring at him and Ember felt like she was in love.

_Wow,_ she thought, _I wonder what he is like in his other elements._

"So this is my dragon form apparently..." Matthew said still in astonishment.

"Well that's not the only form you should be able to have. You should have one for all elements, expect Time, Healing and Mind Reading. You should also have an ultimate form where all elements are within you."

"Personally I like my dragon form and don't really won't to go back to my human form."

_Then you can stay in your dragon form for as long as you want, _Ignitus said in his head, _just only use the ultimate form in dire or desperate situations._

_Can I stay as a dragon permanently? _he asked in his mind.

_Are you sure you want that young one?_

Matthew nodded mentally.

_Very well prepare yourself. Just let me know if you want to go back to your human form._

Matthew was lifted off the ground yet again and a bright light consumed the dojo. Matthew could feel his humanity leave him but the power of the Dragon Lord Armour and Sword of Elements stayed with him.

Matthew was lowered back to the ground and then looked at everyone else.

"What was that about?" Ember asking hoping her guess was correct.

Matthew smiled at them all.

"I am a dragon permanently now."

* * *

**He's a dragon forever now! It was his choice though, so who can argue.**

**Till next time **

**MM**


	6. Chapter 5 - From Shadow to Fire to Sleep

**Chapter 5 – From Shadow to Fire**

**I know you people are reading this and I'd really appreciate it if guys reviewed and I'd like you to tell me how I'm doing and what I can improve on.**

* * *

Everyone was just staring at Matthew who had said he is now permanently a dragon. On the inside Ember was jumping with happiness.

A thought then cross Elyssa's mind.

"How can you change to the other elements if you're permanently a dragon now?"

"Well...I could feel the power of the Sword of Elements and the Dragon Lord Armour merge with my new body so, I think I just do what had to do before, think of the element I want and I should change to it." Matthew said explaining his theory.

"Then try it." Elyssa said.

Matthew nodded and stood in the middle of the dojo. He closed his eyes and concentrated on turning his element to fire. His scales started to turn a dark crimson red, his wings turned the same colour as his scales and his membranes turned a lighter dark red. His eyes opened again to reveal sky blue eyes, almost like Ember's.

"Ok well that works well." Matthew said admiring his new body.

He had to admit he liked his new look from the fire element.

_I think I may stay as a fire dragon when walking around and stuff, _he thought, _but when it comes to fighting I should use all my elements._

Ember definitely like his fire look. She was head over tail in love with him, she had compared Matthew to Spyro and she now realised that there were others she could try to get.

Matthew noticed the way Ember was looking at him.

_Ok Ember's look at me is scaring me and I can definitely tell she likes me, _he thought.

"Would you like to keep your human name or would you like a more draconic name that would suit you?" Terrador asked bring him out of his thoughts.

Now that was an interesting question...one Matthew hadn't considered, but Matthew already knew his answer.

"A new name is what I want."

Terrador nodded and everyone started thinking of a name that would suit him so it would apply to all his elements.

"How about this...since I will be in my fire form more often than my others I can be called Inferno, although I can't think of nothing that would relate to all elements, so I don't care if you call me Inferno while I'm a different element."

Everyone nodded.

"Well that's settled then...now Inferno, if you would follow me I will take you to your new room." Terrador said.

As they were walking to where Inferno would be sleeping, Inferno noticed that the hallway split off in two directions.

"Everyone here sleeps separate from the opposite gender for certain reasons." Terrador said.

"Let me guess...to prevent mating at a young age?" Inferno said not at all surprised.

"Uh...yes..." Terrador replied surprised by how easily Inferno got it.

They continued walking till they got to the split.

"The girls sleep down there..." Terrador said pointing to the left, "...while you guys sleep down here."

Terrador lead them down the right hand hallway, as Inferno was about to walk down the hallway something grabbed his tail. He turned around and jumped a bit in shock at who was holding his tail.

"E-Ember?" He said slightly nervous at the contact, "W-why are y-you holding my t-tail?"

"Can I talk or not?" She asked.

"S-sorry." Inferno mumbled.

"It's ok..." Ember giggled, "...I just wanted to talk with you before you headed off."

Inferno could see movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Spyro coming back to see where he was. Spyro saw Ember holding Inferno's tail and chuckled but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Help me?" Inferno mouthed to him.

Spyro just shrugged and walked up to him to help him.

"So I..."

"Not to be rude or anything Ember, but I think Inferno is feeling tired from showing us what he can do." Spyro said cutting Ember off.

"Oh yes of course sorry, Inferno."

Inferno smiled at her.

"It's ok but yes I could use some sleep. Maybe you could talk to me about what you want tomorrow?"

Ember nodded and Inferno and Spyro walked off to their rooms.

"Or...I could see you later tonight..." Ember said with a grin on her face.

* * *

When Inferno entered his room he looked around. In one corner of the room was a simple table with a cushion to sit on, on the far side of the other room was large enough cushion that could be a bed, next to the bed a bed-side table.

All in all the room he had got given to him was an average room.

Looking at the bed Inferno started feeling drowsy, so he plodded over to it and fell on it falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Discovering Feelings

**Chapter 6 – Discovering Feelings**

Knock...

Knock...

Knock...

_Go away, _Inferno thought, _it's midnight._

Knock...

Knock...

_Oh for crying out loud._

"Hang on!" Inferno shouted slightly irritated by whoever had woken him up.

Inferno got up of his bed and went to answer the door. Almost as soon as he opened the door, whoever was on the other pounced on him pinning him to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Inferno shouted. Then he realised who it was.

_It had to be Ember didn't it, _Inferno thought.

"Why are you at this time of the night Ember?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Couldn't it wait till morning?" Inferno asked but making sure not to hurt her feelings.

"It could...but I wanted to talk sooner."

"Uh-huh."

Inferno then remembered something. This talk could go in two directions.

One: They could just talk normally about life and stuff...

Or...

Two: (This didn't appeal to him well) Ember could talk to him about feelings and stuff and then they would get caught up kissing then after things got heated they might do something he didn't want to and maybe get caught.

Inferno then remembered something else. Even though he was in his fire form he still could use his other elemental attacks, except they are much weaker.

_I'm not going to be attacking though, _he thought.

Inferno suddenly merged with the shadows making Ember fall to the floor when he was gone.

"Hey!" She said getting up, "That's not fair."

"Who says things need to be fair." Inferno replied.

Ember turned around as Inferno jumped at her, pinning her to the floor.

"Were even now." Inferno said with a smirk on his face.

Inferno stared into Ember's eyes and she stared back. Neither of them realised what was about to happening next.

Seems option two was about to happen.

They started to lean in snouts centimetres apart, staring into each other eyes.

Their snouts connected and they started kissing each other. They didn't care, they didn't care if they got caught.

They were expressing their feelings for each other. Dragon to dragon...well semi dragon, who could still go back to human form if he asked Ignitus. Although he won't be going back to his human form anytime soon.

They broke away after what felt like forever and just stared at each other.

"So are you going to get off me?" Ember asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know...you're pretty comfortable." Inferno said with flirtation in his voice.

Ember blushed at his comment but hid it well.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yep."

Ember then flipped Inferno so she was on top.

"Well so are you." She said with flirtation in her voice as well.

Inferno then heard something...he wasn't sure what it was but it was coming towards his room, so...he used his shadow breath to consume him and Ember in shadows. He used to his shadows to make an illusion in bed to make it look like he was asleep.

The door opened and Spyro walked in but when he saw the illusion of Inferno sleeping he walked back out.

"That was close." Ember said as they came out of the shadows.

"Be glad I can use shadow then." Inferno said.

They stared at each other for a while longer before Inferno broke the silence.

"Well we should probably get some sleep."

Ember nodded and got off Inferno so he could get up. Inferno walked over to his bed laid down. Inferno closed his eyes to fall asleep but before he could, he felt pressure at his side...

_Why this have to happen, _he thought.

Ember was lying next to him and trying to get comfortable.

"You do realise what will happen if you get caught." Inferno said putting a wing over Ember.

"I don't care, I'd rather be with the one I love instead of being alone." She said putting her head on his chest.

"Then to avoid suspicions you'll have to leave early tomorrow and head back to your room."

"Aww...you had to ruin it." Ember whined.

She felt Inferno shrug.

"I don't want you to get caught." He said looking at her.

Ember looked up at him.

"Well aren't you sweet."

They kissed once more before falling into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

**Ember wanted to talk to Inferno right? Well she just did.**

**I don't think that's how he expected things to happen.**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed. R&R**

**MM**


	8. Chapter 7 - A New Threat

**Chapter 7 – A New Threat**

Sunlight filtered its way into Inferno's room. The sunlight hit his eyes as he started to open them, he groaned and shut them again immediately. As Inferno moved his head away from the sunlight he felt pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Ember lying on his chest.

He started panicking at first thinking he did something against his will but soon calmed down as the events of last night came to mind.

Ember had only wanted to talk to him, but it turned into a conversation of expressing feelings for each other. Inferno shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if things got too heated. He definitely would have done things he would never in tend on doing.

He slowly moved Ember off his chest and got out of bed. He stretched his body like a cat till everything felt fine, he moved over to the balcony and looked out over Warfang and the view was amazing in his eyes.

"Wow..." He mumbled still not wanting to wake Ember.

The sunrise made the city look like gold, the sun rays just filtered all over the city. Warfang, The Dragon City, was truly amazing at sunrise. Inferno just stood there admiring the view till he heard a soft voice bring him out of his daze.

"Inferno?"

Inferno turned around to see Ember waking up and looking around for him.

"Over here Ember." He replied.

Ember looked at the balcony and saw Inferno standing there looking over at Warfang, she walked over and sat down next to him. She wrapped her tail around his and he was shocked at first by the contact between them and a blush started creeping onto his face. Ember then put her head on his shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Inferno nodded not trusting his voice.

_I feel like an idiot, _he thought.

They just sat there looking at the sunrise over Warfang. Till Inferno realised how much time had gone past.

"You should probably head back to your room." He said breaking the silence.

"Aww..." Ember whined.

"Do you want to get in trouble?"

"I guess not..." Ember said still sad that she had to leave.

She felt attached to Inferno.

_Wait! Why am I thinking this?!_

Ember just shrugged it off and headed for the door before she heard Inferno's voice again.

"Don't expect the same thing to happen again because it won't."

Ember had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Last night." Is all he said.

Understanding dawned on Ember's face.

"But you're comfortable." She said whining again.

"Don't expect the same thing to happen again because it won't." He repeated.

Ember shrugged and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Inferno walked inside and started speaking out aloud hoping who wanted to talk to heard him.

"Ignitus I'm not ready to be a dragon yet, I wish to return my human form."

Ignitus appeared in front of him as an apparition.

"Are you totally sure about this?"

"Yes I am, what happened last night is enough to convince me."

Ignitus nodded understanding what Inferno meant.

"Yes I see things are happen too fast for you...get ready."

Inferno was lifted up off the ground. He could feel his human self come back and his sword and armour unbind from his body. A bright white light consumed the room. Inferno could feel his wings shrink into his body, his claws retracted to nothing, his tail retract to nothing, his scales disappear, his horns shrink away and his maw shrink back to his human mouth.

Once all the changes had past Matthew felt like his normal self again. The Sword of Elements at his side and his Dragon Lord Armour on. It felt good to be a human again.

"Good luck young one, and if you need any help don't be afraid to call, I will come and help as best as I can."

Matthew nodded his thanks and Ignitus disappeared.

Matthew thought over something as he was about to leave.

_Maybe its best I let everyone see me in my dragon form first then revert to my human form._

Matthew allowed his draconic powers with him turn him back into his dragon form.

_That is a good idea young one, _Ignitus voice said in his mind.

Matthew was in his dragon form again and he made sure it was his fire form. Satisfied that everything was as it was before he changed to a human, he left and went to the dining hall to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Matthew made his way to the dining hall were everyone else was getting ready to eat. By the tired looks on their face it looked as if they had just woken up, expect for Ember although she tried to look as if she had just woken up. It didn't fool Matthew.

He made his way over to the others and sat down with them and heard the end of a conversation.

"...about this new threat?" Spyro finished asking.

Matthew's curiosity was piped and he used his Mind Reading to find out what was happening.

_What are we going to do? This dragon is more powerful than Malefor was. I don't know if Inferno can win in his dragon form. Maybe he was supposed to be in his human form for this threat. Argh! It's so confusing!_

With that Matthew knew what to do. He stepped away from the table. Everyone looked at him as if he was leaving but before anyone could leave a bright, white light filled the room.

Matthew again felt everything change back to his human form and once everything was done the bright light dissipated.

Everyone just looked at him in shock.

"I thought you were a dragon permanently?" Cynder asked being first to recover.

The others mumbled their agreements.

"I asked Ignitus to give me back my humanity and it looks like I did it at the right time." The last bit he said looking at Spyro.

"Why are you looking at me?"

_Because I heard your thoughts, sorry if it's intruding. _Matthew said telepathically.

Spyro jumped in shock at the voice in his head.

"Sorry." Matthew apologised.

"What's happening?" Elyssa asked.

"I heard what Spyro was thinking earlier about a new threat and that I could only possibly defeat like this."

Everyone looked at him in shock...everyone expect Ember because she too was a victim of his Mind Reading as well.

_Couldn't you at least look shocked. _He said in Ember's head.

She jumped in shock at the sudden voice in her head and Matthew chuckled a bit at her reaction. At least she was looking shocked now.

Ember glared at Matthew while he was chuckling and he started laughing when Ember was glaring at him. Once he stopped laughing he got something to eat then went to the training dojo to catch up on his fighting skills as a human.

After all very soon his abilities were going to be need and put to the test. The battle that is coming up could very well leave him with two decisions.

Fail miserably and die horribly in the process, while all close to him died as well.

Or...

Succeed in defeating the new threat and protect those close to him.

* * *

**Ok now chapter's should be around this length or longer from this point onwards if not, then I apologise for that.**

**MM**


	9. Chapter 8 - Not Yet

**Chapter 8 – Not Yet**

**I have had people saying what I did with Matthew (him becoming a human again) is unfair for Ember. Well suffice it to say, I did that for one reason that will be said in this chapter.**

* * *

Whack!

Whack!

The sound of wood being pound over and over again could heard from the training dojo.

Whack...Smash!

The occasional loud _smash_ as whatever was happening connected with the wood of the dummies. Then there would an explosion of wood as the dummy was destroyed.

Curious what this sound was a dragoness headed towards the sound. When she reached the door, it was slightly ajar and she could see inside. Inside she could see dummies being flung around and get destroyed.

The one doing all this was Matthew.

The dragoness just stood at the door watching Matthew as he trained. She had to admit he was very good with his sword.

As if sensing that the dragoness was there Matthew spoke up and didn't look away from his targets.

"Hello Elyssa." He greeted.

The dragoness known as Elyssa was shocked at the fact Matthew knew she was there but then realised his sword would let him know if someone else was coming and it emitted a low hum only he could hear. He then used his Mind Reading power to see who it was at the door watching.

"Hi Matthew." She replied.

"You want something?" He asked.

"Yes actually..." She said.

"You want to know why I'm in my human form again don't you?"

Elyssa nodded.

"It's got something to do with Ember..." He started trailing off.

"What about Ember?" Elyssa asked.

"Just something she did last night."

Elyssa's eyes widen getting the wrong idea.

"NO! Not in that way!" Matthew said defensively sensing what Elyssa was thinking.

"What did she do?" Elyssa asked.

"It was the middle of the night..." He started.

**Flashback**

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

Go away_, Inferno thought, _it's midnight_._

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

Oh for crying out loud.

"_Hang on!" Inferno shouted slightly irritated by whoever had woken him up._

_Inferno got up of his bed and went to answer the door. Almost as soon as he opened the door, whoever was on the other pounced on him pinning him to the floor._

"_What the hell?!" Inferno shouted. Then he realised who it was._

It had to be Ember didn't it_, Inferno thought._

"_Why are you at this time of the night Ember?"_

"_I wanted to talk."_

"_Couldn't it wait till morning?" Inferno asked but making sure not to hurt her feelings._

"_It could...but I wanted to talk sooner."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Inferno then remembered something. This talk could go in two directions._

_One: They could just talk normally about life and stuff..._

_Or..._

_Two: (This didn't appeal to him well) Ember could talk to him about feelings and stuff and then they would get caught up kissing and maybe get caught. Inferno then remembered something else. Even though he was in his fire form he still could use his other elemental attacks, except they are much weaker._

_I'm not going to be attacking though, he thought._

_Inferno suddenly merged with the shadows making Ember fall to the floor when he was gone._

"_Hey!" She said getting up, "That's not fair."_

"_Who says things need to be fair." Inferno replied._

_Ember turned around as Inferno jumped at her, pinning her to the floor._

"_Were even now." Inferno said with a smirk on his face._

_Inferno stared into Ember's eyes and she stared back. Neither of them realised what was about to happening next._

_Seems option two was about to happen._

_They started to lean in snouts centimetres apart, staring into each other eyes._

_Their snouts connected and they started kissing each other. They didn't care, they didn't care if they got caught._

_They were expressing their feelings for each other. Dragon to dragon...well semi dragon, who could still go back to human form if he asked Ignitus. Although he won't be going back to his human form anytime soon._

_They broke away after what felt like forever and just stared at each other._

"_So are you going to get off me?" Ember asked breaking the silence._

"_I don't know...you're pretty comfortable." Inferno said with flirtation in his voice._

_Ember blushed at his comment but hid it well._

"_Oh really?" She asked._

"_Yep."_

_Ember then flipped Inferno so she was on top._

"_Well so are you." She said with flirtation in her voice as well._

_Inferno then heard something...he wasn't sure what it was but it was coming towards his room, so...he used his shadow breath to consume him and Ember in shadows. He used to his shadows to make an illusion in bed to make it look like he was asleep._

_The door opened and Spyro walked in but when he saw the illusion of Inferno sleeping he walked back out._

"_That was close." Ember said as they came out of the shadows._

"_Be glad I can use shadow then." Inferno said._

_They stared at each other for a while longer before Inferno broke the silence._

"_Well we should probably get some sleep."_

_Ember nodded and got off Inferno so he could get up. Inferno walked over to his bed laid down. Inferno closed his eyes to fall asleep but before he could, he felt pressure at his side..._

_Why did this have to happen, he thought._

_Ember was lying next to him and trying to get comfortable._

"_You do realise what will happen if you get caught." Inferno said putting a wing over Ember._

"_I don't care, I'd rather be with the one I love instead of being alone." She said putting her head on his chest._

"_Then to avoid suspicions you'll have to leave early tomorrow and head back to your room."_

"_Aww...you had to ruin it." Ember whined._

_She felt Inferno shrug._

"_I don't want you to get caught." He said looking at her._

_Ember looked up at him._

"_Well aren't you sweet."_

**End of Flashback.**

"...then we kissed and fell asleep." Matthew finished.

"And what does this have to do with you becoming a human again?"

"Things were moving too fast, I need more time before I start getting into a relationship with someone."

"That's understandable." Elyssa said nodding her head.

Matthew had managed to tell her all that and was still fighting against the dummies. This was a big surprise to her.

"How are you able to talk to me and fight at the same time?"

Matthew shrugged.

"Dunno."

Elyssa just shrugged it off and turned to leave when she remembered why she had come and something else as well.

"Oh I just remembered, Ember said she wanted to talk to you...I suspect it has something to do with you becoming human again."

Matthew nodded.

"Also I'll admit myself and Cynder also feel...attracted...in way to you, but I for one would never cheat on Arxad, also be prepared to face more girls in the Temple or if you go into the city. Nearly every girl knows who you are and what you are like..."

"Oh shit...things are going to get real interesting."

"If I were you I'd use your shadow powers as much as you can."

Matthew nodded his head in thanks for the advice and what Elyssa told him. Elyssa turned and left the room.

Matthew lowered his sword and stopped the dummies coming at him and went to find out what Ember wanted. A thought then came to him.

_How am I suppose to find her, _he thought.

He shrugged it off and merged with the shadows to avoid 'obsessive' girls and went to look for Ember.

* * *

After searching (and dodging 'obsessive' girls) for what seemed like an eternity, Matthew found Ember in his room. That was the last place he expected her to be.

_Oh great..._, he thought seeing Ember in his room.

He emerged out of the shadows giving Ember a fright and adopts a defensive stance only to relax when she saw who it was with a big grin on his face. He also looked like he was about to fall over laughing.

"That's not funny!" She retorted.

Matthew just shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" He asked.

"Yes I did, didn't I...but first why were you in the shadows?"

"To avoid other 'obsessive' girls, as Elyssa put it, from seeing me and falling head over tail in love with me." Matthew explained.

"Oh I see..." Ember said, "...anyway I wanted to ask..."

Matthew cut her off.

"Why I'm a human again?"

Ember nodded.

"After what happened last night I felt like things were happening too fast and that I wasn't ready for relationship. I need more time before I can start consider having a relationship."

"Was it something I did?" Ember asked.

"Yes and no." Matthew answered.

"Explain."

"Well...Yes because you got me up in the middle of the night where I'm not alert much so I wasn't thinking my actions through, and no because you weren't thinking your actions through either."

Ember looked down feeling responsible for everything that was happening, she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. Matthew noticed she was about to cry as well. He lifted her head with one finger.

"Hey...no need to cry. We all make mistakes and we learn from. It just so happens you made last night and so did I. We just got to learn from them so we hope not to do them again."

Ember smiled feeling better after what Matthew told her, she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Now I would like to get some please." Matthew said, "I've been training nearly all day and I am very tired."

"Ok." Ember said and turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her tail to stop her.

"And that means no sneaking out in the middle of the night, ok?"

Ember blushed a bit and nodded before leaving. As she reached the door Matthew stopped her one more time.

"And if you do I'll ignore you."

Ember looked back at him.

"Are you sure you can resist me?" She said seductively.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her but not in a threatening matter.

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Um...no..." Ember stuttered.

"Then don't wake me up in the middle of the night."

Ember opened the door and got ready to leave.

"Good night, Ember." Matthew said.

"Good night, Matthew." Ember replied and left closing the door behind her.

Matthew turned and headed for bed, he just collapsed on his bed and fell asleep knowing things between him and Ember won't be so bad, but that was destroyed when he realised he still had 'obsessive' girls to dodge.

Matthew shrugged it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hopefully that clears things up about things being unfair or not.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**MM**


	10. Chapter 9 - A New Arrival

**Chapter 9 – A New Arrival**

A midnight black dragon was staring off into the distance. She was wondering where she was. One moment she was walking the next she blacked out then woke up where is now.

She had absolutely no idea where she was, let alone knowing where to go. She was about to head off in a direction she thought would lead here somewhere... when she heard the sound of bushes rustling.

She turned her head in that direction and saw something jump out at her. She squealed as the thing coming but still managed to jump out of the way.

The monster turned and snarled at her and prepared to attack again but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone else who will fight?"

* * *

Matthew was going for a stroll through the forest. He had always done this since he arrived in the Dragon Realms. He found that it helped him relax.

It was just another afternoon with sun about to go down. Matthew was about to turn back to head back to Warfang, when he heard a squeal come from nearby, the squeal was followed by a snarl.

Thinking fast, Matthew ran in that direction and drew his sword as he went. He burst into a clearing and saw a canine like monster about to attack a dragon...or rather dragoness.

_Great, _he thought, _another one to avoid after I save her ass._

He snapped back when he the canine prepare to attack the dragoness. He did the first thing that came to mind.

Distract it.

"Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone else who will fight?" He shouted out.

The canine snapped its head in his direction forgetting about the dragoness. Seeing Matthew he was quick to change his mind about eating the dragoness, instead he would settle for Matthew.

Matthew's sword was glowing a bright, orange colour. It was already on the element of fire.

The canine wasted no time and launched itself at Matthew, who was standing calm and ready. As the canine jumped at him, he jumped to the side and punched it in its side. The canine howled in pain and looked at Matthew once again, with a look of murder in its eyes.

It snarled at him and launched at him again. Matthew didn't realise the canine was going to trip him up about this time.

Matthew jumped out of the way as the canine faked jumping at him, the canine changed his alignment and jumped at Matthew, clamping onto his arm. Matthew shouted in pain as the canine's teeth dug into his arm. He focused his power of shadow and merged with the ground making the canine hit the ground with a yelp.

Matthew re-emerged a few meters away from the canine, holding his injured arm. The canine once again snarled at him and prepared to charge at him, but before he could...a shadow attacked him from underneath, sending it sky high. Matthew realised the dragoness he saved had just saved him.

"In a way I guess were even now..." he mumbled to himself.

He looked up in the sky to see the canine fall back down. It was time to end this things life so it doesn't threat anyone else.

He started charging electricity and made it flow through his body making him move faster then he normal would. He gripped his sword and started run forward. He looked up to the canine to see it about in his range. Matthew leapt into the air and swung his sword above his head, making a giant slash from the canine's neck down to it hind legs. Along the way of the slash he pierced its heart.

The canine made no sound as it hit the ground.

The blade started to make a low hum indicating that the dragoness he had just saved was friendly and had no intentions of harming him. He re-attached his sword to his hip, once it had retracted, and moved forward to greet the dragoness.

The dragoness on the other hand was feeling scared and started to back away as Matthew approached her.

Matthew smiled reassuringly and greeted himself while taking his helmet off.

"Don't be scared of me." He said in a soft, friendly voice. "My name is Matthew."

The dragoness seemed calmer now and felt safer around Matthew. Slowly, but cautiously, she approached him.

"What is your name?" Matthew asked.

"My name is Eve." The dragoness answered.

Something about the name didn't seem right to Matthew, it didn't exactly seem like a dragon name. It seemed...more...human.

"That's because it is." Eve said as if reading his mind.

Matthew wasn't at all shocked because he could feel something inside of his mind and knew it was Eve.

"So you have the power of reading minds."

Eve nodded in response.

_Well so do I, _he said to her telepathically.

Eve also wasn't shocked for she felt something inside of her mind and knew it was Matthew.

"I guess we have something in common then." She said.

Matthew nodded seeing where she was going.

Eve then realised what the sword he had being using was, and the armour he wore.

* * *

**Flashback (Eve's POV)**

_I was watching as someone was fighting against the hound that was about to attack and kill me._

_The blade he held looked strangely familiar and so did his armour, although I couldn't quite put a talon on it._

_It didn't matter as whoever saved her had just got hurt and the hound was about to attack again, so she merged with the shadows and attacked._

**End of Flashback (Normal POV)**

* * *

The sword was The Sword of Elements and the armour was The Armour of the Dragon Lord. She should have known this straight away because she herself was Dragon Lord...or rather a Dragoness Lady and was also a human and need prove it to Matthew.

She focused her power to turn her into a human again. As she went through the transformation, she felt her wings retract, her horns retract, her height change, her tail retract, her paws change to legs and hands, once everything was changed and got her human characteristics, hair, hands, legs etc. she stood up and was in her armour with her sword at her hip.

Matthew wasn't expecting this and was in a state of shock. He now knows where the human sounding part of her name came from. It was because she was a human herself.

"Surprised?" She asked seeing his expression even though it was getting dark.

Matthew merely nodded not trusting his voice.

Eve in her human form was nearly as tall as him, she had chestnut brown hair that went to her shoulders and she had sky blue eyes, which, in his opinion, made her look really cute.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that..." He mumbled.

"And before you ask, I am like you, A Dragon Lord...or rather A Dragoness Lady." She said stalling his next question.

"Ok then...how did you get here?" He asked.

"I was walking home from school one day, when I saw this..." she pointed to her sword, "...my sword stuck in a stone, I walked towards it, grabbed the hilt, pulled it out and then I just blacked out. I then woke up here about to be attacked by the hound and you know the rest." She answered.

"Sounds familiar to my story, minus the hound."

Eve nodded, though what was troubling her the most was where she needed to go.

"Let me guess Ignitus brought you here and told you to find The Dragon City, Warfang and find Spyro, Cynder, Arxad and Elyssa?"

"Yes. That's basically what he said although shortened somewhat." Eve said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I can show you to Warfang and it might be quicker if we fly because it's almost night time."

Eve nodded understanding.

"Have you ever flown?" Eve asked, although she hadn't.

"I have but only as a dragon not in my human form, so basically speaking no I haven't."

"Great..." Eve mumbled.

"But..." Matthew started getting Eve's attention, "...I do know how to access the power."

Eve nodded.

"Basically focus on wanting to fly, focus on feeling your wings be free. Feel your wings be one with the skies and you will fly."

Eve nodded and closed her eyes and started concentrating. She felt a power inside of her wanting to be free, she focused on it and soon a bright, white light flashed and her wings folded out of her armour.

Eve was currently in her shadow element, therefore her armour being a midnight black, her wings were as well but they were also made of shadows.

She looked over to Matthew to see he already had his fire wings out and ready to fly.

"Ready?"

Eve nodded and began to focus feeling her wings lift her into the air, and in a few minutes she was in the air flying.

She turned and followed Matthew towards The Dragon City, Warfang.

* * *

**Was anybody expecting that? Another human? Anyone?**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed that change of events. Although the fact that there are now two humans means that...**

**NOOOO! NOT SPOILING ANYTHING!**

**Now hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	11. Chapter 10 - Don't You Dare

**Chapter 10 – Don't You Dare...**

**Hey everyone, it seems that many people weren't expecting me to add another Dragon Lord, so to speak. So I achieved my goal.**

**Anyway here's another chapter.**

* * *

Matthew and Eve flew back to Warfang. When they first arrived at the gates, the guard stopped Eve from entering but when Matthew said she was with him, they let her past.

Matthew led Eve to the Temple where the Guardians were, from there they would discuss what was going on and what to do.

"This place is massive." Eve said as they entered the Guardian's Temple.

"Yeah...that pretty much was my same reaction when I first came here."

The continued walking through the Temple till they came to a door with four elements on it, the elements of Fire, Earth, Ice and Electricity.

"This is the Guardian's Quarters. This is where they sleep and where meetings and other important business is usually held." Matthew explained as they approached the door.

Matthew knocked on the door and heard voices from the inside quiet down. Obviously there was a discussion going on. After the voices died down, a loud voice that sound clear as day light, even though the door was closed, rang out to them.

"Come in."

Matthew pushed the door open to reveal the interior. No sooner after he opened the door a dragon pounced upon him...or rather a dragoness.

"What the..." Matthew started but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who it was.

_Ember, _he thought, _why is it always Ember that pounces on me._

"Where have you been?" Ember asked with a worried tone.

"Out walking in the forest like I always do and could you kindly get off me." Matthew answered.

Ember was reluctant at first, which was noticeable, but got off him.

_She really needs to learn to control herself, _Eve said to Matthew.

_Tell me about, _he replied.

"Let's get back on track here." Terrador said gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone nodded and sat down on cushions that were in the room. Although Matthew wanted to place a fair distance between himself and Ember, she still chose a spot close to him.

_This is really getting on my nerves, _he thought.

Once everyone was settled there was a silence that consumed the room. No-one really knew what topic to start with and where to start. It was Elyssa who soon broke the silence.

"I suppose we could start with introductions." She said.

"Yes, that may seem like a good place to start." Terrador said nodding his head, "So who is this person?"

"As I said earlier, I was going for my daily afternoon walk..." Matthew started.

* * *

**Flashback (Matthew POV)**

_It was just another afternoon with sun about to go down. I was about to turn back to head back to Warfang, when he heard a squeal come from nearby, the squeal was followed by a snarl._

_Thinking fast, I ran in that direction and drew my sword as he went. I burst into a clearing and saw a canine like monster about to attack a dragon...or rather dragoness._

He avoided mention that he had another dragoness to avoid, although Elyssa knew this by the look on his face.

_I retracted fast when I saw the canine prepare to attack the dragoness. I did the first thing that came to mind._

_Distract it._

"_Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone else who will fight?" I shouted out._

_The canine snapped its head in my direction forgetting about the dragoness. Seeing me he was quick to change his mind about eating the dragoness, instead he would settle for me instead._

_The canine wasted no time and launched itself at me, I was standing calm and ready. As the canine jumped at me, I jumped to the side and punched it in its side. The canine howled in pain and looked at me once again, with a look of murder in its eyes._

_It snarled at me and launched at me again. I didn't realise the canine was going to trip me up about this time._

_I jumped out of the way as the canine faked jumping at me, the canine changed its alignment and jumped at me, clamping its jaw onto my arm. I shouted in pain as the canine's teeth dug into my arm. I focused my shadow power and merged with the ground making the canine hit the ground with a yelp._

_I re-emerged a few meters away from the canine, holding my injured arm. The canine once again snarled at him and prepared to charge at him, but before he could...a shadow attacked him from underneath, sending it sky high. I realised the dragoness I saved had just saved me. So in a way we were even now._

_I looked up in the sky to see the canine fall back down. It was time to end this things life so it doesn't threat anyone else._

_I started charging electricity and made it flow through my body making me move faster then I normally would. I gripped my sword and started run forward. I looked up to the canine to see it about in my range. I leapt into the air and swung my sword above my head, making a giant slash from the canine's neck down to it hind legs. Along the way of the slash I pierced its heart._

_After that I finished it and landed back on the ground, the canine hit ground with a dull thud and made no sound after it let out its last breath._

**End of Flashback (Normal POV)**

* * *

"I approached the dragoness, after convincing her I wasn't a hostile, and introduced myself and made sure she was ok and stuff. She then introduced herself as Eve."

"How does this all relate to her?" Ember said pointing at Eve and having a bit of an aggressive tone in her voice that no-one picked up expect for Matthew.

"Because she is the dragoness I saved. She is Eve, like my she is a Dragon Lord...or rather a Dragoness Lady, so to speak." He said answering her question.

Everyone looked to Eve in disbelief. She was feeling uncomfortable with everyone (minus Matthew) staring at her. So she spoke up.

"I can prove it if you don't believe me."

She got up from where she was sitting and moved to a spot with more room and focused on changing into her dragon form again.

A bright light consumed the room, Eve was lifted into the air and underwent all her changes that made her a dragon. When the light past and she was back on the ground, everyone was surprised.

In front of them stood a midnight, black scaled dragoness, her wings were the same colour as her scales, her membranes were a dark grey, her tail-blade was shaped like an arrow, she had her sky blue eyes, she had horns in an arrangement like Cynder's, they were also an ivory, white colour.

Everyone (minus Matthew) were just shocked at what they had witnessed, I mean sure they had seen Matthew do it a few times, but they didn't think there'd be anyone else who do the same thing as him.

Eve was feeling uncomfortable again with everyone just staring at her in shock. Matthew noticed and 'coughed' to get everyone's attention.

"While you're all standing there and gawking, your 'important' business is getting stronger."

Everyone soon realised they had be staring at Eve and apologised. Everyone expect Ember that is.

She felt like Eve was a threat to her when it came to getting Matthew to love her. She would have a talking with Eve later.

Unknowingly to her, Matthew was listening to her thoughts.

_Try something and you'll regret it, _he said to her telepathically, _I'm not interested in relationships._

When she felt Matthew's presence no longer in her mind she starting to think about to get him to love her back.

_Not yet anyway, _she thought, _you'll love me eventually...you'll see._

* * *

It was late at night and Eve was starting to feel tired. Earlier that afternoon, she asked where her room was. She was lead to the same corridor Matthew was lead to while he was in his dragon form. She was also told the same stuff Matthew was told, about males and females sleeping in separate parts of the Temple.

Eve was heading for her room (still in dragon form) to get some rest and was thinking back upon things that happened today and everyone she met.

The Guardians, she thought of them as overprotective and felt like they were invading people's personal lives. It doesn't hurt to let dragons and dragonesses who have already mated and have a love life to sleep together, but no they still separate then. So much for learning how to grow up.

Spyro, the purple dragon, despite Spyro's evil background **(read Legend of Arxad & Elyssa: A New Light to see what I mean)**, she felt that he was a kind and caring person but not as overprotective as the Guardians. She felt that he wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray of battle or give his life for his friends to get away.

Cynder, the rare black dragon, despite Cynder's evil background, she felt that Cynder was loving and caring dragoness who would look out for her friends. She felt sorry for Cynder and Spyro because some dragons still didn't think that they were no longer slaves of the Dark Master even though he was now dead.

Arxad, another purple dragon, she didn't know what to think about this dragon at first but after a while she came to appreciate all he had done in the past. From saving Spyro and Cynder form The Dark Master's hold, to defeating Gaul, to defeating The Dark Master, Malefor himself and a whole lot of other things.

Elyssa, another rare black dragon, as soon as she saw Elyssa she knew she was a dragoness that could be trusted, one who never let you down no matter what situation you were in. She felt like she could get to know Elyssa well and the two could be great friends.

Ember, the pink dragoness, her first impression of Ember was...trouble. From the moment Matthew opened the door and she pounced on him, she instantly knew Ember was someone who would try to force something upon someone and that was proved earlier that day. She didn't exactly like the way the dragoness looked at her...hell she didn't even like Ember at all.

Matthew, The Dragon Lord...she didn't know what think about him, she thought that he too was a kind and caring person and not overprotective, like Spyro, and without a doubt she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray of battle or give his life for his friends to get away, as he did earlier today when he saved her life.

Eve was at her door to her room and was about to go in when she heard a voice, that she knew too well.

"You stay away from Matthew..." it said with a bit of malice, "...he's mine."

Eve turned to her left to see Ember. She was glaring at Eve and Eve just had a calm and neutral expression.

"You don't take a hint do?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean?" The malice still clear in her voice.

"He isn't interested. He'll continue to say 'no' and ignore you." Eve answered calmly.

"No, he loves me now he just doesn't see it and it's none of your business. Just make sure you stay away from him or you'll regret it."

"You can't force things upon people!" Eve replied her voice level raising, "And you couldn't beat me even if you tried your hardest. I'm like Matthew, I have all elements at my disposal."

Ember couldn't take it anymore and charged at Eve.

"Don't you dare-!" Eve started but was cut off when she had to jump out of the way.

"...attack." She finished with a sigh.

She turned and faced Ember. She got down into her battle stance and prepared to fight.

* * *

**Ember needs to wake up and see the world and stop forcing things upon people.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R and I'll see you all next time.**

**MM**


	12. Chapter 11 - Attack

**Chapter 11 - ...Attack**

**This is more of a filler chapter to finish the battle that started last chapter.**

* * *

Ember growled at Eve as she managed to jump out of her way making her fly past her.

_I will not let this bitch take my love, _she thought.

Eve was watching Ember very closely waiting for her to lash out at her. Eve was getting impatient as Ember stood stock still and did nothing.

"Enough!" She shouted.

She used her time powers to slow things down and charged Ember. When Dragon Time finished and everything went back to normal speed, Ember was shocked to see that Eve was no longer in front of her.

"Look for me?" A voice said behind her.

Knowing if she just turned around she would cop it, she turned around while dropping to avoid a blow that never came. As she rose back, a clenched paw hit her chin and she was sent back a few feet.

When she recovered from the blow she saw Eve a few feet away from her with a smug smile on her face.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Ember shouted as she prepared her fire stream.

She opened her mouth and an inferno of flames erupted from her mouth going straight for Eve, Eve on the other hand saw this coming and was already in the shadows and moving to get behind Ember again. Although she saw the attack coming her scales were still singed a bit. Shadow powers can take a bit to get going at first.

Eve appeared behind Ember as she stopped her fire stream. Ember saw that Eve was no long there and assumed she had won, a smile started to appear on her face.

"That's right bitch." She said.

Eve on the other hand was laughing inside as she mental saw Ember's face from the attack that was about to hit her.

Eve focused the four main elements of: Fire, Earth, Ice and Electricity into one massive orb and flung it at Ember; while it was flying through the air she charged Ember and prepared to attack her with her talons.

As the Elemental Orb hit Ember and explodes, Ember was sent flying across the room with Eve hot on her tail. After she hit the ground with a _thud! _Eve came in and started attacking her with her talons.

Slashes were made, left, right, left, right. Ember started bleeding out, her own her blood on Eve's talons. It started to pool around her and even though Eve hated her, she couldn't just let her die in pure hatred.

Eve focused her Healing power to her mouth and exhaled a bright, white cloud over Ember that closed her wounds shut and healed her of the blood loss she had just experienced.

Eve picked Ember up off the ground and took her to her room. Seeing that Ember's room was next to hers it wasn't hard to find. Eve entered the room and carefully placed Ember on the bed.

"Take a hint, Ember. He isn't interested." Eve mumbled as she walked out of the room.

Once Eve closed the door, she felt the presence of someone nearby.

"Oh shit..."

"Cursing isn't all that nice you know." A voice that she knew said.

"And how much of that did you see?"

"All of it."

"Shit..."

Eve turned her head to see Matthew a few metres away from her. She reverted to her human form so she was nearly the same height as Matthew. She looked him in the eye and didn't see anything that would indicate what he thought about the battle that had just come to past.

No anger, no disappointment, no nothing.

"No, I'm not angry or anything if that's what you're thinking, but I do know that you didn't have to go that far even though you healed her." Matthew said making Eve revert her gaze.

"She needs to learn how to take 'no' for an answer." Eve mumbled.

Matthew walked up to Eve and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that, but I don't like other people who could get hurt trying to fight to get someone to realise something for me."

Eve looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded.

"Please don't cry, I don't like seeing people cry it makes me feel like I'm going to myself." He said.

To go with his statement he smiled to help lighten the mood. Eve smiled back feeling her mood lighten up.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a friendly hug.

Matthew was slightly taken aback by the gesture but soon returned the gesture. After a few seconds they pulled away and looked at each other.

"You ok now?" Matthew asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, try to get some sleep now."

Eve nodded and walked to her door before turning around.

"Good night, Matthew."

"Good night, Eve."

With that they went to their separate rooms and fell into a deep sleep, while Ember was still unconscious and would feel very sore in the morning.

* * *

**And Eve kicks ass. If she can't beat Ember then what hope would she have against the new threat.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed leave a review or send me a PM telling me how I can improve.**

**Till next time.**

**MM.**


	13. Chapter 12 - And so it begins

**Chapter 12 – And so it Begins**

It has been over three years since Matthew had first come to Warfang. Three years of dodging possessive girls and dodging girls during mating season when girls are in their heat. It was driving him mad and if it wasn't for Eve being by his side...he didn't know what he would do as the girls would probably force him into...doing them. There have been several occasion where he would be thankful that Eve was near.

Matthew was relaxing in the shade of a tree. His eyes were closed; he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Whenever Matthew was relaxing he didn't have his Mind Reading power searching around him in case some girl tried coming up to him. He didn't like being on edge of needing to run; he just liked relaxing.

Though this was shorted lived. Not far from his position he could hear faint giggling and there was a scent in that he recognised all too easily.

"Shit...is it really mating season?"

Matthew cursed at himself for forgetting how close to mating season it was. He soon heard the pad of paws hitting the ground as the group of girls he heard approached. By the strength of the scent he could tell these girls were in their first heat.

"Hey there." One of them said seductively. It was really easy to notice it in her voice.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the four dragoness in front of him, one for each element.

_Why me!?_, Matthew thought.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Matthew replied already knowing the answer.

"No...but maybe we can help you. You do look lonely." The ice dragoness said stepping forward walking to his side.

"How so?" He said his gaze following her.

"Well you're sitting here by yourself so, obviously you're lonely." The fire dragoness said walking up to him and lying down on his right thigh.

"I was actually just enjoying being outside, I tend to do it a lot." Matthew said getting nervous but being cautious as well.

The ice dragoness sat down on his left and put her head on his shoulder, the earth dragoness sat down on his right side and put her head on his shoulder and the electricity dragoness laid down on his left thigh. Both the fire and electricity dragonesses were close to his private, obviously trying to arouse him.

"Well why don't we give you some company then." The ice dragoness said looking up at him.

_Damn it why are they all so hot, _he thought to himself, _this is going to get me no where!_

"I don't even know you four." Matthew said getting more nervous.

"I'm Flare." The fire dragoness said.

"I'm Glacier." The ice dragoness said.

"I'm Electra." The electricity dragoness said.

"And I'm Terra." The earth dragoness said.

"Okay...nice to meet you four, but now back to my question. How can you help and what makes you think I want company?" Matthew asked carefully not wanting to hurt the four dragoness feelings.

The girls could pick up the caution in his voice, so they knew he was trying not to hurt their feelings by rejecting them straight up. Even if he did...they weren't going to give up.

"Well us being here is company isn't it?" Flare asked.

"You got a point there, Flare." Matthew said.

The four dragoness giggled a bit at his reply.

"Come with us." The four said in unison dragging him to his feet.

_Shit, shit, shit, they want me to have sex with them, _he thought, _I need a miracle!_

The girls continued pulling Matthew somewhere, where to? he had no idea and with the author feeling pity for him it is time to make the plot and fighting come into play.

They were all about to turn a corner when there was an explosion that shook the city. Cries of fear and panic were head from everywhere.

"What was that?!" Flare shout in panic.

"I don't know but I have to go find out." Matthew said. He turned to the four girls.

"You four find somewhere safe and don't come out till myself, Spyro, Cynder, Arxad, Elyssa or The Guardians say its safe. Understand?"

"Aww..." They whined.

"I don't want you four getting hurt." He said a little more sternly.

"Okay..." They said pouting a bit.

Matthew nodded and ran off in the direction of one of the watchtowers. Once he was at the watchtower and had climbed it what he saw shook him to his very core.

Thousands maybe ten thousands goblins, orcs and other beast were just outside Warfang's walls

"And so it begins..." Matthew mumbles still staring at the massive army before.

He broke out of his daze and did the first few things that came to mind.

Tell the others then kick the shit out of the enemy.

* * *

**This was just a chapter to get ready for the massive upcoming battle. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review or PM.**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Battle of Warfang Pt 1

**The Battle of Warfang Pt. 1**

**A long awaited battle is ready to take place. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Matthew was racing through the city to find the others and warn them of what was happening. It didn't take him long to find them because they were running in the direction of the watchtowers, the place Matthew had just come from.

"What's happening?" Eve asked.

"The city is under attack, we need to relocate the citizens to The Temple." Matthew explained before turning back to the watchtower.

"Myself and the other Guardians will take care of that." Terrador said nodding at the others.

The Guardians headed back into the town and started directing everyone towards The Temple while cheetahs and dragons that could fight prepared themselves. Dragons grabbed armour to cover their heads, ankles and tails, while the cheetahs grabbed bows and arrows and positioned themselves along the wall of Warfang.

The dragons stayed down out of sight for the time being hoping to give the enemy a nifty surprise they most certainly shouldn't expect.

Shouts were heard all over the place. People shouting in panic, people shouting directions, people shouting to help other get ready for the coming battle. All in all the city was very loud as citizens got into The Temple.

Those that were going to fight said goodbye to their loved ones and prayed that they would be safe. Many dragoness were hesitant to let their lovers go and fight in this war, but after many reassurances they let them go.

* * *

Matthew was up on the wall preparing himself for the coming battle. He was channelling his power and focused his power to gain his fire abilities. Over the past few years, Matthew had found out that he could change his weapon into other weapons of his choice. Sword, spear, bow and arrow, staff etc.

Holding his sword in his hand he shaped it so that it would look like a bow and produced fire arrows that would be fired from his bow.

* * *

Eve was standing in another watchtower on the other side of the city gate. She looked over to the one Matthew was standing and noticed he had changed his sword to a bow and produced some fire arrows.

_A smart idea, _she thought.

Channelling her power of shadow she prepared to change her weapon as well. She started focusing her power to her sword and shaped it into a staff, she preferred magic over arrows.

Particles of shadow started floating around her, her staff and her hands started glowing with the power of darkness. She prepared herself for the battle ahead.

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Arxad, Elyssa, Ember and other dragons where hiding down at the main gate of Warfang. There initial plan was to surprise the enemy by raining elemental attacks down upon them. After that they would engage the enemy anyway they see fit.

Casualties were expected, so it wouldn't be unexpected for dragons to die.

"Ready for this?" Spyro asked everyone.

Everyone replied with a 'yes' and readied into their battle stances and prepared to take off to the air.

* * *

Outside the gates of Warfang, armies of goblins, orcs and other menacing monster prepared to attack the city. It seemed that their element of surprise was lost due to the fact that cheetahs stood ready to rain arrows down upon them.

In the shadows of a nearby tree the leader of these monsters was preparing his strategies of attack. Since he had lost the element of surprise due to a stupid goblin mage shooting a fireball which detonated not far from the city, he had to replan.

A dark elf, also known as drow, approached him. This drow was known as Solaufein and he was the general of the drow army. The drow preferred the dark over day time but their leader insisted on an attack during the day time.

"Are you totally sure we should be attacking in broad daylight? We could have them taken completely by surprise and attacked during the night." He said to his leader.

"Yes I'm sure. Even if we did attack at night the same thing would of happened with the fireball going off."

Solaufein nodded and walked off preparing his warriors to attack the city. Little did the attacking force know that there was two dragon lords in the city and that the dragons of the city were in hiding.

* * *

"Here they come!" A cheetah warrior shouted from somewhere nearby.

Matthew had his bow in his hand ready to start firing when he needed. Earlier everyone had convened for a quick meeting. Matthew would lead the cheetah warriors, Eve would lead anyone who could use magic and Spyro and Arxad would lead the dragons with Cynder and Elyssa assisting them.

The army was now 8 kilometres away from the city.

"Bows ready!" Matthew shouted.

Scraping of wood could be heard as many cheetahs grabbed their bows and held them ready.

"Load!"

Again the scraping of wood could be heard as arrows were pulled out of their quivers.

The army was now 7 kilometres away from the city.

Matthew looked over to Eve and nodded. He then looked to his left where Hunter was standing, and nodded.

"Magic ready!"

Hissing and whistling could be heard as many magic-users prepared their magic.

"Fire!" Eve shouted.

Her and every other magic user shot off their magic. Spells of lighting, fire, poison and other elements were heading towards the army that was now 4 kilometres away from the city.

"What drives them to move so fast?" Hunter mumbled.

"Aim!" Matthew shouted.

Bows came up and arrows were nocked. Clicks from bows resounded as arrows were nocked into place. Every bowstring was brought back and held. Every cheetah with a bow looking down at the arrow and where it would go.

The army was now 2 kilometres away from the city.

"Fire!" Matthew shouted.

The _twang! _of bowstring could be heard as hundreds of arrows were released and sent at the rapidly approaching army.

Nearly every arrow impacted a monster of the opposing army. More than one-tenth of the army went down but more monsters quickly replaced their spots.

Matthew shouted and order for everyone to fire at will. Eve did the same telling all magic-users to fire magic at will.

Matthew lined up a fire arrow and infused it to explode upon impact. He released and didn't bother watching it and just reloaded and fired. By the time the first arrow impacted and exploded, Matthew had fired five arrows in rapid succession. All arrows impacted a monster the exploded hurting more around them.

The army had now reached the city walls were now shooting back and attempting to bring down the city gate.

The battle has now just began and it wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

* * *

**Its just began still more to go. Hope you liked that opening scene. Till next time people.**

**MM**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Battle of Warfang Pt 2

**The Battle of Warfang Pt. 2**

_**Last time on The Life of a Dragon Lord...**_

* * *

**_"What's happening?" Eve asked._**

**_"The city is under attack, we need to relocate the citizens to The Temple." Matthew explained before turning back to the watchtower._**

**_"Myself and the other Guardians will take care of that." Terrador said nodding at the others._**

* * *

**_"Bows ready!"_**

**_"Load!"_**

**_"Aim!"_**

**_"Fire!"_**

**_"Magic ready!"_**

**_"Fire!"_**

* * *

**_"Ready for this?"_**

* * *

**_And now the continuation..._**

* * *

Arrows were shot from the walls of Warfang and arrows were shot back at the walls of Warfang. People and monsters dropped down left, right, center, everywhere basically.

Matthew was still firing off arrows, or rather fire arrows infused with the exploding force of a bomb. Although, his arrows weren't doing much because for every hole he made in the attacking force, it would just be filled up again. It looked as if the enemy had limitless numbers, it looked as if Warfang would fall for sure but neither Matthew nor Eve nor Spyro nor Cynder nor Ember nor Arxad nor Elyssa nor The Guardians nor anyone else in the city would let that happen. They would die trying instead of handing the city of to the enemy on silver plate.

Although the arrows weren't doing much, Matthew continued to fire them in hopes that soon the holes wouldn't fill as quickly. Eve wasn't doing any better. Even with the shadow fire she was using, the holes she made just filled up.

* * *

Down at the main gate, Spyro and all the other dragons were preparing themselves for when the enemy comes bursting through the gate. Some earth dragons braced themselves against the gate to hold back the battering ram that the enemy was using. It seemed to be working...for the time being that is.

As suddenly as the battering started, it finished just as quick. All dragons a looked around at each other nervously. The earth dragons at the gate relaxed slightly but were still on high alert and ready to jump back to holding the gate against whatever attempted to break it.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that the ramming has stopped?" Elyssa asked.

"Usually it's a _bad_ thing." Cynder said.

Just as she finished talking the gate was being rammed again but even harder this time. It was as if the enemy was using something stronger.

"Spoke to soon..." Cynder mumbled.

The earth dragons retook their positions at the gate trying to reinforce it for the battering that was happening on the other side. Whatever it was was certainly stronger than last time because the earth dragons were having a hard time trying to hold the gates closed. With every hit the dragons would stumble backwards a bit but then run back at the gate to hold it. The gate certainly wasn't going to hold for much longer.

"Cynder, come with me. Arxad, you, Elyssa and Ember stay here and hold the gate if they get through." Spyro said.

The others nodded and prepared for the fight ahead. Spyro and Cynder took to the skies and out past the walls.

"We're going to try and thin the numbers down before they get through the gate." Spyro explained as they neared the gate area.

Cynder nodded understanding what going to be done. It would help out a lot but it won't be an easy task either.

* * *

Things weren't working out the way he wanted them to. Then again not many things worked the way he wanted them to but in the end, he was always victorious. This wasn't going to be an expecting. He was going proclaim the dragon city as his and become the ruler of the dragons.

He wanted to make sure there weren't too many dragon causalities, after all, what would a city for dragons be like if there were no dragons around. All his minions were connected to his mind telepathically so he could tell them all what to do.

_Don't kill the dragons, only incapacitate them. We need them alive if we're going to run this city._

Everyone sent back to him a mental nod understanding that they are not the kill the dragons but instead only knock them out.

_This will be my victory and nothing will stop me, _the creature thought to himself.

He looked up and notices two dragons flying in the air trying thin down the numbers that would come through the gate.

_Time to test a new spell of mine_.

The creature raised what looked to be a staff and pointed it at the two dragons. Two blots of lightning shot out from the staff headed straight for the two dragons.

_Paralyse._

The creature heard someone shout out to the dragons but it was two late. The two dragons started to fall towards the ground were two of the minions caught them and dragged them back to their master.

_Now for that gate._

* * *

Matthew was still firing off arrows at the swarm of enemies below. He saw a blur of colour rush past him. He stopped what he was doing to see Spyro and Cynder fly past and towards the gate to thin down the numbers. Matthew was quick to realise what they were doing.

"Aim for the monsters at the gate!" He shouted.

Almost in sync everyone turned and started aiming at the monsters at the gate while they aimed back as well. The people on the far ends of the towers couldn't so they just kept firing where they were firing before.

Something in the distance caught Matthew's eye. He turned his head in that direction to see a monster pull out what looked to be a staff. He lifted it into the air and sent what looked like lighting bolts out of it. His eye quickly traced the path they were headed in. His eyes widened when he saw where they were going.

"Spyro! Cynder! Look out!" He shouted out.

Spyro and Cynder turned around to see the lighting bolts coming at them. They tried to dodge them but it was too late. The lighting bolts hit them, paralysing them, therefore making their wings limp and making them lose consciousness. Spyro and Cynder both started started to fall downwards to the army below.

They were caught by some minions and dragged off to their master. Not soon after a massive crash was heard as the city gate was smashed down. Earth dragons were sent back and hit the ground hard making them lose consciousness straight away. He looked to see the dragons were being overwhelmed. Arxad and Elyssa didn't get a chance to even land one blow because when Matthew shouted out, it drew their attention away. Then when the gate smashed they looked only to have darkness consume them as the hit the ground and lost consciousness.

Matthew could see what type of weapons the enemy was using. They were using weapons that were intended to most likely knock people out. They weren't killing the population, they were going to take the city as their own and make the dragons, cheetahs and moles their slaves. He looked across the tower to see they had cornered Eve but weren't going to attack her. Obviously, their master had ordered them not to hurt her.

Matthew snapped to reality as he saw monsters coming towards him. He slowly backed up as the came towards him. He bumped against a wall that was near a cliff that lead to the ocean below. The monsters were almost upon him. Looking back once more he came to a decision.

"It's a less messy way at least..." Matthew mumbled.

He jumped up onto the wall and faced the monsters as the were almost at him. A few metres away and he fell backwards. Falling down to the ocean below.

"This day I die..." Matthew mumbled as he fell.

Above him he heard a scream of someone shouting 'no' followed by another one. He assumed it was Eve and Ember seeing him fall. Obviously, Ember hadn't been incapacitated either. Matthew closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him...away from the living world.

* * *

**I'm actually not going to say anything. This chapter made me a bit emotional...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the ending to this 2 parter. Still more chapters to come and the big question that remains:**

**Will Matthew survive?**


	16. Chapter 15 - Alone

**Chapter 15: Alone**

All was dark. Nothing could be seen.

A lone body was floating on the surface of the ocean. The ocean was calm and soothing. The body was floating towards a beach. A beach not too far from Warfang. Waves swelled up and then came crashing down on the sand, carrying the body onto the sand as well. The body lay motionless. You'd almost think that they were dead.

But this one wasn't.

This body had a faint pulse indicating that whoever they were, was only just alive. A faint breath could be heard, if you listened carefully, indicating they were still breathing and finally if a hand was put to the body's chest, you could feel a faint pump indicating their heart was pumping blood through their body still. In a final analyse, whoever this person was, they were alive but injured...badly.

It would be quite a while before this person went anywhere.

* * *

The dragons, cheetahs and moles of Warfang were repairing damage done to the city during the siege. Only they were forced to. Not one dragon, cheetah or mole was relaxing. Even children were forced to repair the city. The only four who weren't repairing the city and were being _looked after_, were Cynder, Ember, Elyssa and Eve.

They were giving separate rooms to sleep in. The rooms were adequate, so to speak. When you walked into any of their rooms, you were basically walking into a living area. Off to the left was a kitchen fairly large. Off to the right was a bathroom containing the basic needs, a toilet, a shower, a sink and a bath. Next to the bathroom was a bedroom that had plenty of moving room. The beds provided could fit two fully grown dragons or three adult humans. So all in all, the rooms provided were adequate.

Right now said girls were in their rooms sleeping the night off while everyone else was forced to work at night not getting one bit of shut eye. The girls were most certainly going to need their sleep if they were going to take back the city somehow.

But for now they slept and then they would escape their captor who was a Blood Lord. One not to be messed with.

* * *

The Blood Lord was watching over the city from The Temple. She was watching as people made progress in repairing the city. Her gaze glanced over to the people repairing the walls. They were making good progress and hopefully it will be done by tomorrow. Her eyes glance over to those repairing the buildings that were damaged. Yes, they were making good progress as well and should also be done by tomorrow as should those working on the roofs.

Speaking of roofs, her eyes glanced up and she saw people picking up broken roof tiles and discarding them and then putting new ones into place. Her eyes moved over the buildings roofs as she saw people working. Her eyes stopped on one roof as she saw four beautiful dragonesses working on that roof.

_Four more for me collect, _the Blood Lord thought with a sly smile.

She looked at them more closely and saw that the four represented the elements, one was fire, one was ice, one was electricity and one was earth. She already had a fire dragoness, Ember, and a human, Eve, who change into a dragoness of any element. She had heard that Eve was suppose to have a male counterpart but could not find him anywhere in the city. So she assumed he had jumped off of Warfang's Walls to his death. If he hadn't of done that then he would become her closest...'love' who would of had the best that she could give him given to him. She also had a dragoness, Cynder, that was able to use the four darker elements due to her being corrupted in the past. Although, she wasn't the only one who had the darker elements at her disposal. Spyro also had them along with the main four elements because he was also corrupted long ago. She also had another dragoness, Elyssa, who was born with the four darker elements but could control them better than Cynder and Spyro could.

That's not what interested her at the moment. What interested her was these four beautiful dragonesses who shouldn't be put there working.

The Blood Lord turned around and pointed at four nearby drow.

"You four! Come here quickly!"

The drow walked over to her and gave her a questioning look.

"Bring those four dragonesses to me." She said pointing at the four.

They nodded and headed off in the direction of the four dragoness.

_Your mine._

* * *

Flare, Glacier, Electra and Terra were currently working on the roof of one of the damaged buildings in the city. They had been working since the end of the siege. This was not affecting them well and all four dragonesses felt like they were going to collapse. Never in their life had they done this much work.

"We shouldn't be doing this work." Flare whined.

"You've already said that plenty of times but I agree." Electra said.

"Where do you suppose that Dragon Lord guy is?" Terra asked.

"I know where he is." Glacier said.

The three girls looked towards Glacier as they waited for an answer.

"I saw him purposely fall off of that wall into the ocean below." Glacier answered pointing a talon at the western most wall.

The girls looked at the wall and then back at Glacier with wide eyes.

"So he's..." Flare trailed.

Glacier nodded.

"He's most likely dead and if he did survives, which is unlikely, then he would be very badly injured."

The four girls looked at the wall with sad eyes accepting that Matthew had most likely died. However, little did they know he was lying on a beach not too far away from Warfang and he was badly injured.

The girls were about to start working again when four drow approached. The girls jumped to conclusion and thought they had done something wrong.

"The Mistress wishes to see you four in The Temple." One of the drow said.

The four dragoness nodded, got off the roof and headed towards The Temple with heavy hearts for Matthew.

* * *

The sun rose over a beach that was all but devoid of life because there was one body that was washed in last night and they were badly hurt.

Matthew was his name. He had survived his fall from Warfang's Wall into the ocean below where the rapids dragged him below and then he was washed upon the beach in which he lay. His sword lay a few feet away from his hand and his armour was slightly battered.

The sunlight hit his eyes stirring him from his coma. Matthew groaned as he came to his sense. Pain was wracking through his body although, he couldn't felt his body so he assumed he was numb or had a few broken bones here and there. There were cuts, gashes and bits of flesh missing all along his body making him feel woosy due to massive blood loss. All in all he was fairly beaten up due to his rough ride in the ocean.

Matthew attempted to roll over to get away from the sunlight. He managed to roll over but not without going through a lot of excruiating pain. As soon as he started to even move a muscle, pain would course through his body. Obviously, he was in more pain then he thought. The first thing he was going to try was to heal as many of his internal wounds as possible as they were the more dangerous one and then he would heal as many of the external wounds as possible. Even if he were able to fully heal his external wounds he would still have some scars for they couldn't be healed like wounds could.

Matthew focused his Healing Power and tried to picture it flowing through his body, healing internal wounds. He pictured his Healing Power flowing through like water, soothing and cool. No sooner did he feel a soothing and cool aura wash over him indicating his healing was working. He could feel his internal wounds close together, taking away a lot of the pain but not all of it.

Matthew did the same thing for his external wounds. After he was finished he could feel scars on his upper torso, back and upper arms.

The next thing his was going to try was to stand up. Slowly, but surely, Matthew started to stand up. Once he reached full height, he took in a breath of air which promptly made his head spin and then he fell back to his knees and hurled up a lot of blood mixed with vomit.

Again, Matthew felt woosy due to massive blood loss and it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. It seemed that being up high made his head spin but while he was down the way his was, his head didn't spin at all but he still did feel woosy.

An idea clicked in his head.

He got onto his hands and knees and focused his power to change him to his Dragon Form. A bright light consumed the small, enclosed area as Matthew under went the changes that made him a dragon. The light fade and revealed him in his Dragon Form. At the moment he was a white dragon as he hadn't chosen a preffered element. He didn't care about an element at the moment for he could use all 8 (Fire, Earth, Ice, Electrcity, Shadow, Fear, Posion and Wind.) of his attacking elements when he was white dragon. The other 4 (Dragon Time, Healing, Mind Reading/Telepathy and )could be used in any of his elemental forms.

Even though he was taller then what he was in his human form, his head wasn't spinning. Matthew moved over the ocean and leant down to take a drink of water. He parted his and happily drank to soothing and cool water. The water washed over his cracked lips even though he was in Dragon Form and the water soothed his parched throat allowing him to talk or cough or whatever without it hurting much.

After he was satisfied, Matthew began looking around for something to eat. He walked a little into a forest and saw a deer that look ripe and delicious. Matthew crouched down into the long grass and stalked forward towards the deer. He felt sorry having to end the deers life. Due to the way the deer was facing he saw that it was a female. He didn't mean to look there and felt a blush come onto his cheeks. He felt even more sorry for the fact he was going to end a female deers life but the cycle of life demands it.

Before his dragon instincts could kick in he pulled away and stood upright intending on showing himself to the deer and assure her he meant no harm. He took walked forward making sure to make noise but had his head lowered to show he meant her no harm.

The deer looked up and turned around and saw the white dragon and went into fear. Matthew could feel the deers fear and quickly reassured her.

"I do not wish to harm you." He said looking up at her.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked cautiously getting ready to bound away.

"If I wanted to harm you I wouldn't of stopped myself a few seconds ago. So if wasn't for the fact I don't wish to hurt a female then you wouldn't be alive right now." He replied looking at her with sincere eyes.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"You were nearby?"

"Yeah, just over there." Matthew replied pointing behind him.

"But why did you stop? After all you are a dragon and I am your food, so to speak." The deer asked.

"I'm what other dragons call a Dragon Lord thus why I am white in colour although, I can change to whatever element I want and I stopped before my dragon instincts could kick in."

The deers eyes widen at the words 'Dragon Lord' and she bowed at Matthew. Matthew felt awkward with her bowing at him.

"Please, stand upright."

After she stood upright Matthew observed her. For a deer she was rather tall and large. She looked like she could carry a human definitely not a dragon. If so then the race of deer here were different to those back on Earth. Though the next thought that ran through is head distrubec him.

_She's kinda pretty for a deer._

He was brought of his gaze when she started talking.

"Can you prove your a Dragon Lord?" The deer asked.

Matthew nodded and focused turning human again. Again a bright light consumed the enclosed space and Matthew under went his changes again. The light fades and revealed Matthew in human form. The deer smiled and accepted that as proof enough.

"Thank you for proving that."

Matthew smiled and nodded.

"No problemmmmmmmmmm..." Matthew trailed as he felt his head spin.

The last thing he saw was seeing the ground to meet his face and the last thing he heard was the deer gasp and her rushing towards him. The female deer reached Matthew and attemped to lift him onto her back. She succeeded eventually and started heading back to where her and her mate lived.

Matthew was alone now. He had to save those in Warfang or they would suffer endless year of torture.

Matthew had to do it. He friends needed him.

But how is he suppose to do it it when he is...

Alone...

* * *

**HE'S ALIVE! YAAAAAAAAY! But he is all alone :(**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one took me a little while to write.**

**The next chapter my not be for a while because I am getting ready to move houses and schools. So I apologise if I don't update for quite a while. Also I won't be adding any new chapters to A New Light yet because I'm fixing and updating those chapters. I apologise for the long waits.**

**To those of you who have read Nova Pryo's stories involving Pyro. Can any of you guess who the three characters are who will be in this story in a few chapters times and yes I have permission to use them.**

**Till next time people.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Surprises

**Chapter 16: Surprises**

**As the title says there will be a bit of a surprise for the characters towards the end of the chapter which will make it end in a cliffhanger. By the way sorry if this chapter is really short, in a way it's filler in what is to happen during next chapter. This fiction is now M Rated as of this chapter for reasons to see in this chapter and mature scenes in the future.**

* * *

Matthew woke up to the sounds of shouting from an unfamiliar voice and a voice that seemed familiar. He could feel that he was laid across something's back.

"Are you crazy?!" Shouted a male voice.

"He's harmless!" Shouted a female voice that Matthew knew.

It seems the female deer he met was having an argument with her mate about whether or not Matthew as any harm to them.

"You call someone carrying a weapon harmless?!" The male shouted again.

"I wouldn't be here now would I if he used!" The female shouted.

"I don't care! He's dangerous and that's the end of that! Come over so I can kill him!"

"I will not!"

The male growled moved over to Matthew while the female tried keep him away. The male got near Matthew and raised his head that had his lethal horns. The male grunted in pain as he felt his head hit ground. He was sure he felt a horn snap off.

"Have you no respect for your mate or a Dragon Lord?" A voice asked.

The male looked up to see Matthew in the air with his wings sprouting out of his armour and in his arms was his mate safely out of his reach. She currently had her head buried in his chest in fear. Matthew landed on the ground, put the female deer down, changed to his dragon form and then let the deer on his back, way out of the male's reach.

"Give me my mate!" The male growled.

"Why should I? You almost attacked her when she was trying to protect me, you almost hit me, a Dragon Lord. Give me one good reason to give her back." Matthew growled back.

"BECAUSE SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY! AND BECAUSE YOU ARE DANGEROUS AND MUST BE KILLED!" The male shouted while charging Matthew while not caring he was a Dragon Lord

Before Matthew could lift up off the ground, the male smashed into Matthew's side making him stumble backwards a bit but it was enough of the female deer to fall off of him and at the height she was at, she was going to get injured. She hit the ground with a thud and she screamed as she felt something in her body break.

The male looked over to her to see her in pain then looked back to see Matthew gone. He looked back over to his mate to see Matthew near his mate but was in his human form again.

_How did he do that so fast_, the male thought to himself.

He was brought out of daze as he saw him touch where she had broken some bones. She hissed in pain but relaxed afterwards allowing Matthew to work. The sight of Matthew touching _his _mate brought jealously out. She was _his _mate and _his _alone. The male growled aggressively. Matthew got the hint stood up and turned around all the while unsheathing.

He brought his sword up in a warning gesture.

"I have had enough of you. I am probing your mind as we speak and I don't not like what I see. Maybe I should see what your worst nightmare is...maybe I should kill you here and now. How bout we go with worst nightmare, hmm?"

The male visibly gulped and started walking back in fear but bumped into an earth formed wall.

"Your not going anywhere till I'm done with you." Matthew growled.

"What are you doing?" Squeaked a voice from behind Matthew.

He turned around and smiled assuringly at the female deer.

_Releasing you from years of hate, rape and torture._

The female's eyes widen in excitement at the fact she would no longer have to be with this sore excuse for a mate. She smiled at Matthew and nodded.

"Then by all means do whatever it is your going to do." She said.

The male was shocked by what she had just said.

"What?! Your suppose to love me and stop this madman."

"She has never loved you. From the first day you raped her and forced her to be your mate, she never loved and never will." Matthew said before the female could take.

"Now...lets get started."

Matthew formed a fear could in his hand and then surrounded the male in it making him fall unconscious.

* * *

_The male deer stood up and looked around. He was in a forest and was alone. Though soon he heard pained screams that followed with the sounds of smacking. He moved towards the sound and smiled evilly at the at the sight._

_In front of him, was him hammering into his mate the first time he found. None to soft either. The male didn't see what was so bad about this dream. This wasn't a nightmare at all._

_"No. Your right this isn't a nightmare. This is what you like, you sick bastard." The male heard behind him._

_The male turned around and saw nothing behind him and behind him now, the sounds of pained screams had stopped. Though the sounds of pleasurable moans and screams filled the air. He turned back around to see his mate and another deer having sexual intercourse with each other and his mate seemed to be enjoying. She never enjoyed it when he was raping her. He saw the other male deer was Matthew. The one who was causing all this. He growled and went to move forward only to find he couldn't. He tried to move forward only to stay where he was while in front of him, his mate enjoyed Matthew being soft for her and listen to her every request._

_"This is what you fear would happen if she finds someone else. You keep her for yourself, like the selfless bastard you are. You rape her daily and don't let her do anything without you going with her. Imagine what would happen if someone else was to be her mate? Say...someone like...me..."_

_That made the male snap. He screamed loudly and turned around to see something lunge at him and rip him asunder..._

* * *

The male screamed and fell limply to the ground indicating he was now dead and the female was free. Matthew stares down at the lifeless body of the deer who was a rapist and had raped many female deers in the past. All of whom were friends with the one he had just saved.

Matthew walked over to the female and kneeled down next to her.

"Lay still and let me heal this."

She nodded and laid back and relaxed and allowed Matthew to do his job.

Matthew focused his Healing Power to his hands and allowed his hands to become soothing and cool. He placed his hands on the deers body and moved his hands over her injured body and down her legs which had a few broken bones.

She could feel his hand were soothing and cool. She could also feel her bones start to mend together. Once all the bones were mended, she couldn't feel any pain. Matthew moved back and helped her up to her feet. Once she was on her feet she was able to move around again. Matthew stood back and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Matthew asked.

"My name is Alia." The deer replied.

"Nice to meet you, Alia. My name is Matthew."

"Nice to meet you to. I wish to thank you for helping me." Alia said with a slight bow.

"There is actually more I can possibly to do for you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I can cleanse you of his smell, mark and essence. I can also make it as if you haven't had sex yet but that would be a little more complicated but I know I can get rid of anything from him that is in you. What do you say?"

Alia's eyes widen as she heard what she just heard. She may be able to start clean. She may no be able to longer have his mark upon her. She came to a decision quickly.

"Cleanse me." Alia said seriously looking Matthew in the eyes.

Matthew smiled and bowed slightly acknowledging her request. He moved towards her and placed his hands on her back. His eyes glowed white as he felt his spirit enter her body and look for any impurities that wasn't hers. As his spirit found those impurities, it disintegrated the impurities.

Alia could feel Matthew's spirit enter her body and start searching. She gasped at first when she felt his spirit enter her calmed down quickly and relaxed enjoying the soothing and calm feeling that washed through her body. She whined a bit when she felt the soothing and calm feeling go away as Matthew finished and for some reason...she felt clean again.

"Yes. The cleaning part of my Healing tends to leave one feeling cleaner." Matthew said reading her mind.

"Mind Reading another ability of the Dragon Lord. Along with it they can use telepathy." Alia said not at all sacred by Matthew reading her mind.

"I'm impressed. Most everyone gets scared when I use my Mind Reading or Telepathy."

"Yeah, well there's are reason why I'm not."

"And what's that?"

Alia's body was consumed by a green glow. Matthew had to look away because it was really bright but when he looked back in front of him was no longer a deer.

But instead a female human who tends for the forests. A Dyrad.

Alia was just below Matthew chin. Her skin was a slight olive-tan colour, she chestnut brown hair that went shoulder length with half going behind and half going down in front of her, her also covered one eye, her eyes were an emerald green colour and her body was covered in basically nothing but what appeared to be like fresh, grass green leaves (ever played a game that has a dryad and is virtually naked expect for like a leaf covering over them? Yeah something like that for Alia here).

"A Dryad. Don't see too many of you around here and if I understand correctly, Dyrad's can change into an animal of nature, for example a deer."

Alia smiled and nodded.

"You understand us quite well."

"Is he one...at least a male version?" Matthew asked pointing at the dead male deer.

"No he's not."

"That's a relief."

"Now, you said something about allowing to be able be like I've haven't had sex yet?"

"Yes, I can do that but...

"But?"

"With my Healing Power I would need to...to...touch your...you know w-w-what I'm getting at...don't you?" Matthew said nervously with a blush coming onto his cheeks.

"Y-y-you sure that t-t-theres no other way?" Alia stuttered a blush coming onto her cheeks as well.

"Not that I know of, no sorry." Matthew said looking down ashamed at even mentioning it.

"I understand if you don't want to and I acc-"

Alia cut Matthew off by kissing him on lips. Matthew was in shock of what was happening and didn't know how to respond. He stood allowing Alia do what she wanted and when she pulled away she had a...certain look...Matthew had seen somewhere before but he couldn't remember.

"You talk too much. I'll allow you do it. Your the only person I'd let touch me though." Alia said with the same look and looking directly into Matthew's eyes.

Matthew's eyes widen as he recognised the looking her eyes...

Lust...

_Oh dear, _Matthew thought, _not again._

"Let's get this over with shall we? While doing this I promise I won't look." Matthew said sincerely.

"Ok but it's not like your the first guy to see me naked...but then again, unless I choose willing those who see me naked die so..."

Matthew's eyes widen in fear and slowly took a step back and then he started slowly walking backwards. Alia saw this smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry if you do accidentally look you won't die, I promise."

That reassured Matthew but only slightly. Alia saw this and sighed, so, she did the only thing that came to mind. She allowed her covering to fall away and exposed herself to Matthew. Matthew jumped in fright and turned his head away but it was too late for he had seen her naked.

"If you were to die now, you would feel a stabbing and unbearable pain that would instantly shut your heart down but...you don't feel nothing do you?"

She was right, he didn't feel anything but he was still overly cautious. Alia sighed again. She walked over to him and grabbed both his hands. She place one hand on her breasts and the other at her entrance.

"You'd also die if you were touching me like this without my consent."

Matthew's eyes went as wide as possible at how forward she was being with him and yet...she was telling the truth. He thought he may as well doing his 'healing' while she was holding his hand there. He focused his Healing Power to his palm and focused on repairing her hymen like he said he would.

Alia smiled as she felt a soothing and calm feeling flow through her from her entrance. She knew the Bly way he was going to do it is she held his hand there. She gasped as she felt her hymen repair. It was working, it was actually working. She didn't think it would be possible. The soothing feeling passed and she released Matthew's hands and allowed her covering to cover her again.

Matthew was glad he had his Dragonclaw Gloves **(part of the Dragon Lord armour.)** on otherwise his would feel like his hands had been violated. Matthew also didn't think it was possible to 'repair' someone's virginity...so to speak.

Alia was happy again and she wrapped her arms around Matthew in a hug.

"Thank you...for everything." She said with tears of happiness threatening to spill.

Matthew smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome. Just next time, warn me before you strip or move my hands on to your privates."

Alia threw her back and laughed before giving Matthew her previous look and a sly smile.

"And if I don't want to?" She said with a hint of seductiveness.

"I'll do this..."

Matthew jabbed one of his claw-like fingers up into Alia's entrance. Alia gasped aloud as she felt pleasure wrack her body. Matthew took his finger back out and Alia whined as the pleasure went away.

"Someone like that do they?" Matthew asked.

"I've never felt something like before since I was always being raped." Alia said tears threatening to spill only, this time they were sad tears.

Matthew saw this and hugged her again.

"Hey, hey...no need to get upset he is no longer apart of you. He no longer exist in you or anywhere on you for that fact." Matthew said softly trying to comfort Alia.

"Yeah...I suppose..." Alia sighed out.

Her sad demenor soon changed and she smiled. She leaned back and looked Matthew in the eyes.

"Are you sure all you do is stick a claw in me if I don't warn you?"

"I'll do that...and more..."

Alia giggled at his remark and started tracing a finger along his plated chest.

"Then show me what you can do."

Matthew smirked and tackled the Dryad to the floor where he began his attacks and pleasure on Alia.

* * *

Matthew lay on the forest floor about to go to sleep. On top of him laid Alia, who had a content smile on her face after having her 'fun' with Matthew. It seemed kind of useless giving Alia her virginity back then have her, on her own, beg Matthew to have him be her _real _first. So Matthew accepted and they had there fun to the point of collapsing.

Matthew closed his eyes and accepted the darkness with a smile on his face knowing he had help someone get a better life.

* * *

**Well certainly got this up quicker then I thought I would. Although there will be a stage where it will take a while to get the next chapter.**

**It seems Alia is being ****_really_**** forward. No I wasn't afraid to write a mature scene, in fact it was quite the opposite. I was prepared to write it but I couldn't be bothered and no it wouldn't of been my first lemon either since I've already written one for a story I haven't put up yet.**

**Next chapter we will start getting on how to take Warfang back.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Know that I'm Alive

**Chapter 17: Know that I am Alive**

** Seems last chapter wasn't as short as I thought it would be. The 'fixing' virginity reference last chapter was just something I wanted to try and last chapter is probably the only chapter that reference that. Now this chapter might be short but there's a good chance it won't be short. When I say short I'm talking anywhere from 100 words - 1000 words. Anything in that range I consider to be short.**

* * *

A shadowy figure ran through the forest getting ready to follow the next daily drow patrol. He was curious who these drow were and what they were up to. The shadowy figure had a cloak and hood that helped conceal him with the forest around him. The shadow figure stood at the edge of the forest looking at the city of Warfang. He climbed a tree and sat on a nearby branch where he waited.

It wasn't long before a drow patrol of about 4 or 5 left the city and started towards the forest. The shadowy figure stood up slowly on the branch he was sitting on and started to quietly follow the patrol, jumping from branch to branch with ease. He gilded through the trees with graceful movements and didn't disturb a single thing.

* * *

The shadowy figure had been following the drow patrol all day. Right now he was resting in a tree watching over the drow as they set up camp for the night. They hadn't done much that day expect look around for something in particular. The shadowy figure couldn't figure out what they were after but he in they were after something, but he wouldn't be in the dark for much longer. Tonight, he was going to attack the camp and find out.

* * *

The time to strike was now. The shadowy figure slid down the tree he was on and made his way toward the edge of the camp. The radius of the firelight didn't quite reach to the bushes and brush the shadowy figure was hidden in.

He could see two guards on watch. One near the side the shadowy figure was at and the other was at the far side of the encampment. The shadowy figure drew his two serrated daggers and laid them near him on the ground and then...with extreme speed and precision the shadowy figure threw a throwing dagger.

The figure stood up in a flash and threw his dagger which went speeding towards the drow guard. The throw was extremely accurate and it went through the silt in the drow's helmet and straight in between his eyes, killing him instantly. The drow fell to the ground silently but hit the ground with a thud, which made the others look towards where he was.

With his foot, the shadowy figure flicked his daggers up and grabbed one with each hand. He coated his daggers in poison and got into a battle stance. He stepped out of the bushes as his next opponent approached.

The drow raised his sword and swung at the figure who dodge away from the sword effortlessly. The drow spun around and swung again. The figure brought his daggers up and crossed them into a 'x' catching the blade between them. The figure yanked back and made the drow lose his grip on his sword and stumble forward. The figure threw the sword behind him with his daggers and then walked forward towards the drow while spinning his daggers very quickly in his hands. When he was in range he swung both his daggers very quickly across the drow's throat making him reach up and grab his throat as he fell dead gurgling and spewing blood.

The figure ducked down as he felt the ground behind him vibrate. The blade that was swung whistled over the figures head. While near the ground, the figure spun on the balls of his feet and again swung his daggers but this time across the drow's stomach and leaving him to die from the poison

The figure looked to the far side of the encampment and saw the drow that was on watch, running towards him. He dropped one of his daggers into the ground, drew a throwing dagger and threw it getting the drow between the eyes, making him fall dead instantly without a sound.

The drow commander had seen everything happen before him. His entire patrol was killed or is dying from poison by this mysterious figure. He had taken out the two watchmen with just throwing daggers between the eyes and then took out the other three effortlessly. The drow commander drew his swords and wielded them in both hands as if they were toys.

The drow commander charged the figure who stood calmly waiting for the commander to come. Once the commander was within range and started swinging, the figure flicked his daggers on the insides of the commander's arms and cut his hands off at the wrists. He then cut him along the knees making sure not to cripple him. He then finished it by stabbing the commander in the hip but not to deep, the figure wanted to make sure the drow commander made it back to Warfang.

"You go back to your leader and tell them exactly who did this."

"Who are you?" The drow commander asked.

The figure reached up and pushed the cowl of his hood back and the commander's face visibly become surprised.

"Tell you leader exactly who I am and let them know that I am alive. If they don't believe you then have a girl named Eve search you memory to verify it." The figure said.

The figure reached forward and touched the drow's head. A white light went into his head.

"That will be something Eve will find and know I'm alive."

The drow commander stood up and started running back to Warfang through intense pain.

* * *

"Who did this?" The Blood Lord asked.

The drow commander had made it back to Warfang and went straight to The Temple.

"It would be important if the dragoness and the Dragon Lord girl were to hear this as well."

The Blood Lord looked at the commander for a little bit before she looked at a few drow nearby and nodded. They walked off to grab the girls. A few minutes later, Cynder, Elyssa, Eve, Ember, Flare, Glacier, Electra and Terra were all in the room ready to hear what the commander had to say.

The commander gasped as pain wracked body yet again. He fell to his knees gasp for breath. Death was near.

"They're here. Now tell me, who did this?"

"The other supposedly dead...Dragon Lord. If you don't believe me...have her check my mind...he said he left something in my head only she would find." The commander gasped as pain went through him.

The Blood Lord looked at Eve and nodded at her to search the commander's head. Eve stepped forward and focused her Mind Reading power and searched the commander's head. She saw a white light that she recognised immediately. She gasped aloud and stepped back mumbling 'no' over and over.

"What is it Eve?" Glacier asked.

"The commander tells the truth."

They all looked at the commander as he fell forward and died from his wounds.

"Matthew is still alive..."

* * *

**Now all the others know that Matthew is still alive and figuring a a way to take Warfang back. Now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember review.**

**Till next time everyone.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Infiltration

**Chapter 18: Infiltration**

**Well everyone (aside those working to repair Warfang) now know that Matthew is still alive and preparing to retake Warfang. Next chapter Matthew will be seeking out help to retake Warfang.**

**Now I have a request for those of you reading this chapter. Like I said earlier next chapter Matthew will be going off to explore the area and find allies to help retake Warfang, I need a few OC's from you. I've already got three from someone else and one of my own, now I need another 3 or 4 more OC's, so if you want your OC in this story send my a PM about your OC and include the following information:**

* * *

**Name?**

**Age?**

**Element? Can chose from the main eight. (Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Shadow, Wind, Fear and Poison)**

**Appearance? What does he/she look like? Does he/she wear anything small (eg. Necklace)**

**Love Interests? Only if they have one. It can one from my story or it can be one another one of your OC's but you must also give me the same information on the love interest.**

**(Note: Those who a character from my story, the relationship between the two will take a while to start. The following characters can't be used as I have plans for them: Matthew, Alia, Arxad, Elyssa and Ember.)**

**Their Personality? How he/she acts around others? Are they shy around others?**

**Attacks?**

**And finally, a little bit of their history.**

**Keep in mind I may not be able to use your OC/s if you submit one or more.**

* * *

**With that out of the way here is chapter 18! This is a short chapter.**

* * *

Matthew walked back to the spot that he had left Alia at earlier that day. He had explained his plan about attacking the next drow patrol and telling the leader to tell their about him still being alive. Alia, naturally out of concern, argued that if he did that he could get hurt or worse. She then backed that point up by saying if he did succeed the patrols would be increased and the size of patrols would be larger.

Matthew agreed that her arguments were valid but that still didn't stop him from doing it. Matthew was touched Alia's concern for his safety, then again you didn't need Matthew's Mind Reading power to know that she was attracted to him.

Even though Matthew promised himself he won't have a relationship till things are finished, he had to admit he felt slightly attraction to Alia but nothing more and nothing less. Though something that confused Matthew a lot was that, how could a Dryad, such as herself, be attracted to him? He was pretty sure that he remembered reading something about them not getting attracted to someone or getting attracted to someone was something very rare, not that it mattered.

Alia saw Matthew coming and walked towards him to meet him. As soon as he was in arms reach she fling herself at him in a hug.

"Whoa! Easy." Matthew said in surprise all the while raising an eyebrow.

This confirmed Matthew's theory about Alia being attracted to him. Matthew returned the hug while calming Alia down. Alia didn't bother holding back the tears that she had held in while worrying about Matthew.

"I-I-I was s-so worried about y-y-you." Alia stuttered while crying into Matthew shoulder.

"Shhh...it's okay I'm here...shhh." Matthew said soothingly while swaying side to side.

No other words pasted between them, only Matthew saying 'shhh' every now and then. Once Alia had calmed down a bit, Matthew pulled back and held Alia at arms distance and study her face. The areas around her eyes were red from crying and her eyes had a innocent puppy-dog look while tears still spilled out.

Using his Earth element, Matthew formed a bench-like structure and walked over and sat down with her sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist securing her where she was and rested his head on her shoulder. Alia sighed leaned back a bit to help herself to relax.

"Feeling better?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I am now that your back."

Matthew chuckled slightly.

"Can I ask you something, Alia?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

_Bad idea, Alia,_ Matthew thought.

"Are you attracted to me?"

Alia stiffened slightly at the question. Matthew felt her stiffen slightly and chuckled on the inside. He glanced up at her cheeks and right there was a blush that was slowly getting darker.

Matthew smirked.

_Question answered, _he thought.

"Well?"

Alia's blush darkened but she answered Matthew nonetheless.

"Yes, I am. In fact...I love you."

Matthew kept his usual calm demeanour he had acquired over the years of running from sexual craved girls during mating season. He recalled a few instances where even Cynder attempted to get him. Even Elyssa tried when she couldn't find Arxad but Matthew was quick to remind Elyssa that she was Arxad's mate.

"Okay that answers that. Now, I'm going to be leaving again and this time I may not be back for a few days."

"What? But you just got back!" Alia exclaimed, tears threatening to spill.

"I know but I need to tell a few friends something."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to infiltrate Warfang.

* * *

A drow patrol that had been out for most of the day was now returning to Warfang. The guards on the gate above Warfang could see the patrol coming and quickly opened the gate to let them past. The patrol continued on their way and headed towards The Temple. The patrol stayed a little way back while the leader stepped forward and talked with the Blood Lord.

"I saw something interesting, mistress." The drow leader said.

"What was it?"

"I saw the Dragon Lords body and it appeared to have of been mauled to pieces."

"Good, at least he won't disrupt us now but I still want you to bring me his body."

"Very well and...I have a request to make."

"What is it?"

The drow paused and made it look as if he was thinking his next words through.

"I need to talk with girls here in The Temple, if your put them all in one room and I'll use my patrol here to keep an eye on them while I talk with them."

The Blood Lord stared intensely at the drow leader in front of her and pondered wether to let him talk with the girls. She knew he wouldn't try nothing so she came to her decision quickly.

"Request granted."

The drow leader bowed and walked away signalling for his patrol to follow.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the girls were gathered up and were in a room waiting for the drow leader to come to them.

They all turned their heads to the door as the drow leader walked in with his patrol of 8 or 9. The patrol stayed near the door but there was something off about them.

"There's something off about those drow soldiers..." Cynder mumbled to the others.

Elyssa nodded in agreement sensing the same thing.

"That's cause they are only illusions created by me." The drow leader said.

"That's not possible! Only a dragon with the element of Shadow can do that or a Dragon Lord such as Matthew or Eve!" Ember exclaimed.

The drow leader turned and looked her intently in the eyes. He waved his hands and the drow soldiers disappeared in a shroud of shadow. Cynder and Elyssa's eyes widen as they certainly recognised the illusion power.

"Believe me now."

Ember just stood there keeping her mouth shut.

"What do you want?" Glacier asked.

The drow leader walked over the other side of the room and the girls stared in awe his armour shifted and looked almost identical as Eve's. The once former drow leader took his helmet off and turned around only to be greeted by a barrage of gasps.

"What can't a friend come say 'hi' and tell you I'm trying to retake the city."

* * *

**And finish chapter 18. I know it's short but the next shouldn't but won't have much happen. Now remember my request. Send me a PM with any OC of yours you want to see in my story and be sure to include all of the information I need.**

**Also I know I haven't give a description of what Flare, Electra, Glacier and Terra look like yet but I will eventually.**

**The next chapter will not be up for quite a while because as of the 21st I'll be moving to Queensland. So for a few days I'll be busy and won't have Internet and won't have time write much. Once things have settled down I'll get back to writing the story.**

**Till next time.**


	20. Character Profiles

**Okay so I thought I'd put up all the profiles of all the characters I need. I'll start with my OC's then do others in random order. This will also include already existing OC's and new OC's but majority will be new OC's that will be in next chapter.**

**Okay then here we go! All character profiles!**

**Starting off, my OC's.**

**First off new OC's.**

**OC 1: Nova**

**Name**: Nova

**Age**: 17

**Element**: Fire (but it has the power of a sun going Super Nova)

**Appearance**: Nova is fire read scaled dragon with dull orange horns that slant forward. He has small spikes that start in between his horns and stop just before going down his neck. His wings are the same colour as his scales and his wing membranes are slightly transparent and are a light orange colour with a tinge of red mixed through them. His claws are slightly longer than those of an adult dragon and he can unsheathe them and sheathe them at will. His tail is also slightly longer than that of an adult dragon and his tail-blade is shaped like the head of a battle axe blade. His tail-blade is also serrated. His eyes are a yellow colour that seem to always glow.

**Personality**: Nova can be stubborn at times but doesn't hesitate to voice his opinions on a choice that needs to be made. He will usually divert from a formed plan and do his own thing that in the end save many lives but also gets a scolding from his superior. Nova makes very little friends and many only will befriend people who he thinks are worth his time. Underneath all his stubbornness there is softer and kinder side of Nova. That side of him comes out more once he meets Ember. In combat, Nova acts independently, relying on his own instincts and not listening to any other orders someone gives. Once again this changes when he meets Ember. After he meets Ember, he will tend to listen to others more often and lay his life down for others if need be.

**Relationships**: Glacier - Sister, Matthew, Arctic - Best Friend, Eve - Help with Girl trouble/friend, Arxad and Elyssa - Father and Mother.

**Love Interest**: Ember - Crush (Once they meet) than later on possible mates. (May not be in this story)

**Attacks**: Nova has a variety of attacks at his disposal but some the basic ones are the normal fire attacks being a maxed out Fire Stream and a maxed out Fire Bomb. One of personal attacks is what he likes to call Super Nova, it's kind self explanatory if you know what a sun going Super Nova looks like. When he uses this attack, he floats into the air a few centimetres off the ground. He then begins glowing a really bright orange and the energy of a sun gathers within him and once he has enough energy he will push the energy out cause the area around to be hit with the force of a sun going Super Nova. He will only use this is dire situations, like if he is surrounded by many does and has no way out.

**History**: Nova had a what he considered a great family but one day he was told to run and never look back. He woke up one day in a forest not to far away from Warfang and wondered around till he found a dragon settlement he currently resides in. He soon learnt that everyone in his family expect for his sister, Glacier, was killed. Ever since he learnt that he has been acting independently and has been looking for his sister.

**OC 2: Arctic**

**Name**: Arctic

**Age**: 17

**Element**: Ice (but with the coldness and bitterness of a blizzard)

**Appearance**: Arctic is a crystal clear, light blue scaled dragon. He has one horn on the top of his head that curves upwards and is extremely sharp and covers most of the top of his head. He has two more horns that come from his mouth that curve down a bit and the curve back up just short of the end of his mouth. These horns are made of ice and if shattered regenerate at rapid rate. He has sharpened ice that runs along his tail that acts as his tail-blade. His wings are the same colour as his scales and his membranes are a faded white. Along his back he has small ice cube like objects on his back that channel his Ice element better.

**Personality**: Arctic is a dragon that seems emotionless but he just manages to hide his emotions well unless he wants to show them. On the inside, Arctic is someone who will lookout for others and lay his life down for his friends and those he loves. In combat, Arctic has a steel cold, emotionless look and it never wavers.

**Relationships**: Nova, Matthew - Best Friend, Flare - Sister

**Love Interests**: Glacier - Girlfriend than later possible mate.

**Attacks**: Arctic has the same normal ice attacks. There are are few other attacks Arctic can do but one of them is more of a defensive attack then an offensive. Arctic's main offensive attack is where is ice cubes on his back start to glow and the air around him starts getting colder and bitter and then eventually a Blizzard forms around him and engulfs the entire area. He taught this attack to his girlfriend, Glacier. He can also do a Ice Bomb which does the same thing as Glacier's and it was Glacier who taught it to him. His defensive move is a body armour made of ice. The ice armour has sharpened icicles at various points along the it. The helmet part of the armour covers his whole face expect for a silt for seeing. The helmet is covered in frostbite icicles and give him a menacing look that show no mercy for those who attack his friends and loved ones, the icicles also freeze anything that touches them or they touch expect for anything resistant to ice attacks.

**History**: Arctic grew up in a village that rested a few kilometres from Warfang. Arctic was always a cheery person to be around and was a great friend. Then one day, a girl named Glacier stumbled into his town and the two became close friends quickly then not long after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend. He introduced her to his family and they were quick welcome her with warm wings (see what I did there?) and his sister, Flare became friends with Glacier really quick. Then one day Malefor attacked the village and Arctic's parents told the three to run and look after each other but as they were running, they all got separated in the confusion. Arctic soon came across another village and started training hard and kept to himself. This was were his emotionless side of him started coming. He vowed he would find his sister and his girlfriend.

**Now already existing OC's.**

**OC 3: Alia**

**Name**: Alia

**Age**: Unknown

**Species**: Dryad

**Appearance**: Alia doesn't have one true appearance because is always shape shifting. Although she is considering staying human because she loves Matthew.

**Personality**: Due trying to make Matthew not do what he did, she is obviously very caring and doesn't like seeing people she cares about or nature getting hurt.

**Relationships**: None yet. Possibly friends with Cynder and Elyssa.

**Love Interests**: Matthew - Boyfriend then break up, Navaqua - Bitter Enemy (you'll see why she hates her.)

**Attacks**: Depends on what form she is in.

**History**: Nothing is known about Alia's history yet.

**OC 4: Flare**

**Name**: Flare

**Age**: 16

**Element**: Fire

**Appearance**: Flare is a darkish red scaled dragoness whose horns are a light pink colour and slant forwards slightly. Her wings are the same colour as her scales and her membranes are the same light pink as her horns but slightly faded. She doesn't have a tail-blade as she doesn't like fighting and will run at the first sign of trouble. Her eyes are a cyan blue colour.

**Personality**: Despite trying to convince Matthew to have his way her, Flare is a sweet and caring who will look out for her friends and help whenever she can excluding in battle as she doesn't like fighting. Although she is sweet and caring, there are times when she can be mischievous to get her away with someone.

**Relationships**: Arctic - Brother, Glacier, Electra and Terra - Best Friends, Matthew - Close Friend (after much convincing, same for the other three)

**Love Interests**: Matthew - Crush (again after convincing that disappears, again same for the other three)

**Attacks**: None because she doesn't fight. The only thing she can do is a weak fire stream.

**History**: Flare came to Warfang as an orphan (so she thinks) and lived life very hard. She would live off what scraps she could find and had very little shelter to protect her from the elements. Due to her orphaned life, Flare never got much experience in fighting and never has she says 'I will never take someone else's life even if mine is being threatened'. To reinforce her point, she had her tail-blade cut off and over time it grew back to be a normal tail. Not long after starting her low life in Warfang, two dragoness named Electra and Terra befriended her and offered her proper food and shelter. She has lived in Warfang ever since remembering very little of her past aside from having a brother who is still alive and she continues to be on the lookout for him.

**OC 5: Glacier**

**Name**: Glacier

**Age**: 16

**Element**: Ice

**Appearance**: Glacier is a light blue ice dragoness with icicle like horns. Her wings are the same colour as her scales but slightly brighter, her membranes are an icy white colour. Glacier also doesn't have a tail-blade but can form sharpened ice over her tail which she can use as a tail-blade. Her claws seem to be made of ice which regenerate at a rapid rate if shattered. Her eyes are nearly the same colour as her scales but brighter and are filled kindness and determination.

**Personality**: Glacier has learnt to keep to herself ever since she was separated from her brother, Nova but when she met Flare, they were best friends straight away and kept near each other to look after each. Although she doesn't show it much, Glacier is caring dragoness who will find a way to help out with as much as she can.

**Relationships**: Nova - Brother, Flare, Electra and Terra - Best Friends, Arxad and Elyssa - Father and Mother.

**Love Interests**: Matthew - Slight Crush (It may have seemed like more than a slight crush, she just put on the act), Arctic - Boyfriend than later possible mates.

**Attacks**: Glacier has a number of attacks and one of them she learnt from her boyfriend, Arctic. She can do the normal ice attacks but she can also shoot a ice bomb that sends small sharpened icicles in all directions expect her own. Her strongest attack allows her to summon a icicle filled blizzard that engulfs the entire area around her.

**History**: Glacier grew up with her family in a town far from Warfang. Glacier and her older brother, Nova were very close with each other and they would really fight with each other like most siblings would. The only times they would fight is when they disagreed about something. Nova is always on the lookout for Glacier and she doesn't complain about. In her personal opinion, she prefers have Nova around to protect just in case. Though when Malefor attacked, their parents told the to run and never look back. In the confusing they were separated. Glacier spent months looking for her brother and then she stumbled across another village in which she lived for a while. In this time in the village she met a ice dragon named Arctic. They became close very quick and soon became boyfriend/girlfriend. Again once Malefor attacked they were separated and Glacier soon came across Warfang where she currently resides. While there she continues to be on the lookout for her brother and her boyfriend.

**OC 6: Electra**

**Name**: Electra

**Age**: 16

**Element**: Electricity

**Appearance**: Electra is a bright yellow scaled dragoness whose gold horns are shaped upwards like lighting. Her wings are the same colour as her scales while her membranes are a faint violet colour. Her tail-blade is shaped like a lighting bolt and her eyes match the colour of her scales.

**Personality**: Electra is a shy dragoness when it comes to making new friends but when she is around her friends she has full confidence in herself to do what she wants, eg. trying to get Matthew to have his way with her and her friends. In combat, Electra has a fierce demeanour, one you wouldn't expect to see in a shy dragon. She is willing to fight for her life and the lives of her friends.

**Relationship**: Flare, Glacier and Terra - Best Friends, Matthew - Close Friends.

**Love Interests**: Matthew - Crush

**Attacks**: Just the basic electricity attacks plus be able to enhance her speed.

**History**: Electra has lived in Warfang all her life and has lived a content life. She and Terra met at a young age and has always been best friends. When they found Flare living off bare scraps and lived in next to no shelter they were quick to befriend her and offer her a room in the Temple.

**OC 7: Terra**

**Name**: Terra

**Age**: 16

**Element**: Earth and Poison

**Appearance**: Terra is a dark green scaled dragoness with dirt brown horns that just go straight up with a slight curve in them. Her wings are the same colour as her scales and her membranes are the same colour as her horns but are more faded. Her tail-blade is shaped like Terrador's but a lot small and easier to move around (you'll find out why they are the same later but if you can guess now good for you). Her claws are as hard as obsidian and maybe harder. Her eyes are a brown colour.

**Personality**: Terra is a dragoness who will get along well with others and likes to talk to most anyone. She can be very open to others and won't hesitate to tell someone something she is upset about. In combat, Terra likes to fight fire with fire or let's say on an even level. She doesn't believe in having an advantage.

**Relationships**: Flare, Glacier and Electra - Best Friends, Matthew - Close Friend, Terrador and Ivy - Father and Mother

**Love Interests**: Matthew - Crush

**Attacks**: Terra has the same attacks as her mother and father, those include the main basic earth and poison attacks as well as their more complicated attacks like being able to roll around in a boulder like casing and some more complex defensive moves like adding a layer of corrosive acid over her whole body burning anything that touches her or it touches, of course she can control what it corrodes so if she needs to carry one of her friends she can make it so it doesn't hurt them.

**History**: Terra was born in Warfang and has always lived there, she has been raised by her parents who are the Guardians of Earth and Poison, otherwise known as Terrador and Ivy. She met Electra at a young age and the two became best friends quickly. Electra's parents were surprised that Electra and managed to befriend the daughter of the Guardians. Terra and Electra soon found Flare in the streets living off what she could, so Terra took Flare to the Temple and asked her parents if Flare could stay at the Temple and they agreed without hesitation or argument. Later on, Terra met Glacier who happen to coming through the city gate and looked run down, so she did the same thing she did with Flare. Her parents were surprised how responsible their daughter was acting and hoped that one day she may became on of the next Guardians.

**OC 8: Umbra**

**Name**: Umbra

**Age**: 17

**Element**: Shadow

**Appearance**: Umbra has the same colour scales as Elyssa, midnight black. She has two horns on her head that slant backwards, she also has small spikes that cover most of the top of her head and her back. There are also some spikes along her tail. Her tail-blade is shaped like Cynder's and is white in colour. Her eyes are a sky blue colour that many dragons have fallen for. Her wings are the same colour as her scales and her membranes are a light, slightly transparent grey.

**Personality**: Umbra is shy but open dragoness. She is willing to about anything with her friends. When it comes to making friends she will tend to shy away from those who look intimidating but she will try to make friends with those who don't look it. In combat, her shy demeanour disappears and is replaced with battle ready confidence.

**Relationships**: All my OC's - Best Friends

**Love Interest**: Okaru - Crush but has him chasing for her. She only does for fun and she really does love him but is too shy to tell him.

**OC 9: Matthew**

**Human Name**: Matthew

**Dragon Name**: Inferno

**Human Age**: 16

**Dragon Age**: 16

**Element**: All plus Dragon Time, Healing, Mind Reading/Telepathy and Water (gets it in next chapter)

**Human Appearance**: Matthew is about 5"6' tall, has sky blue eyes, has messy chestnut brown hair. He is clean shaven and usually wears his Dragon Lord Armour but when he isn't he is wear a black t-shirt and some jeans.

**Dragon Appearance**: Whatever element he is will determine what he looks like. When has no element chosen he will be a pure white dragon with horns that curve upwards and are serrated. His tail-blade is shaped like the blade from his sword, The Sword of Elements.

**Personality**: Matthew is a person who puts other dragons concerns before his own. He will sure make that they have their problems done before he handles his own. He cares for his friends and loved ones making sure no harm befalls them. In combat, Matthew is a fighter who will never give up and will give his all. If the need should arise, Matthew move in the path of a attack and take it for whoever he just saved.

**Relationships**: Nova, Arctic, Spyro, Arxad and Eve - Best Friends, Flare, Glacier, Electra and Terra - Close Friends, Navaqua - Matthew considers her a very close friend but doesn't know she has a crush on him.

**Love Interest**: Alia - Girlfriend then break up due to a misunderstanding.

**History**: Matthew was born a human and lived in the human world for 14 years. He was walking home from school one day when he spotted a object off in the distance and as he got closer he saw that it was a sword. He grabbed the hilt of the blade and blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was being instructed on how to use the sword and his armour by Ignitus, otherwise known as The Chronicler. Her has been in Warfang ever since to protect it but now wanders the wilds trying to find a way to re-take Warfang.

**Special Abilities**: Able to let people with pure hearts to shape shift, can change appearance of armour, can change bodily appearance eg. facial features, can change weapon to anything eg. from sword to bow.

**OC 10: Eve**

**Human Name**: Eve

**Dragon Name**: Unknown

**Human Age**: 16

**Dragon Age**: 16

**Element**: All including Dragon Time and Mind Reading/Telepathy

**Appearance**: In her human form, Eve is an inch or two shorter than Matthew, she has chestnut brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders while covering one of her eyes. She also well wear her Dragon Lord Armour most of the time but when she isn't wearing it she has a white top and shorts going past her thighs but stopping short of her knees.

**Personality**: Eve is a very shy girl and doesn't like being the centre of attention. Under her shyness Eve is a very helpful person. When anyone need anything they would go to her, if anyone need something to be answered, she could answer it. Eve is very knowledgeable.

**Relationships**: Elyssa and Cynder - Best Friends, Matthew, Arxad, Spyro - Close Friends, Ember - Rival.

**Love Interest**: None yet.

**History**: Eve's history is basically the same as Matthew's.

**Special Abilities**: All the same as Matthew expect for the first one.

**In the next few chapters I will be mentioning four more Guardians if you want to know what they look like, that will have to wait as they won't have major appearances yet.**

**Okay, that's all my OC's done. Now I will do the requests I got in no particular order. Now the next three OC's belong to Nova Pyro.**

**OC 1: Pyro**

**Name**: Pyro

**Age**: 18

**Element**: Fire

**Appearance**: A hot red fire dragon with golden horns, claws and tail blades. He has 4 horns on his head: two long curved horns that point backwards and two smaller horns right at the base of them. His tail blades look like the oppositensides of a trident. His wings are red on the outside and gold on the inside.

**Personality**: He is a noble and kind-hearted dragon. When he is fighting, Pyro gives it everything he's got and follows his instincts to react to split second actions. He always has something worth fighting for and will always get right back up and never back down. He is a dragon that will fight so fiercely that his spirit becomes like an erupting volcano but he is also calm and gentle to those close to him.

**Relationships**: Razor - Rival/Best Friend.

**Love Interests**: Star - Mate

**Attacks**: Pyro has a various number of attacks at his disposal. Excluding those that all fire dragons can use, Pyro has attacks he has produced by himself. The one he likes to use the out is called 'Gattling Gunner'. When he uses this one, he shoots fire balls at his opponent at machine-gun speed. Pyro's fire stream makes any other fire stream look tame. Think of a fire stream maxed out then think of it about twice e size and at least 2 or 3 times more powerful. His last two are a Dragon Fire Blade and a Nova Buster. The Dragon Fire Blade is where he focuses his fire to 2 of his tail-blades which allow him to shoot 2 fire shaped flames at his target/s and the Nova Buster is where he shoots a condensed fire ball that explodes upon impact and has a blast radius similar to a grenade.

**History**: Pyro was born in the dragon city to his parents, Draco and Gaia. The three lived their lives happily...for a short while that is. One day, a man named General Sterns came to the dragon city and captured the three of them. They managed to escape but were hunted down. Draco was killed defending his mate and son so they could get away. Gaia died, or so Pyro was told, using the last of her power to change Pyro into a human baby. Pyro was taken into care by a human family and he lived with them and had a dragon tooth necklace that later changed him back his dragon form. He later returned to the dragon city where he met many dragons but not all were quick to accept him as their king. Pyro was soon challenged by the cities champion, Razor. Their first battle was a stalemate but later on, Pyro defeated Razor making them best friends and rivals. During all this, Pyro had met Star to which they became friends quickly then later on, mates. When Sterns came to take the dragon city, Pyro fought him till the end, not giving up. In the end, he ended up defeating Sterns and the dragon city was safe.

**OC 2: Star**

**Name**: Star

**Age**: 18

**Element**: Fire

**Appearance**: Star is a, as most dragons say, beautiful and elegant white dragoness. She has black horns, claws and tail spike. Her horns are sharp and point backwards in a slanted form. Her muzzle is thinner than that of a male, she has a long, sleek and curvy body that her lover, Pyro, fell head over tail for. Although, what truly captivated him was her sapphire eyes. She has blue markings that go from her tail and curve around here chest. The markings are basically straight lines. Her wings have small, black hooks on them and her tail-spike is shaped like and arrow-head.

**Personality**: Star is a kind and gentle dragoness who loves to be around young dragons. Her fireballs are the best and they make Pyro's fireballs look tame. Star is a very agile dragoness who will use her speed to defeat her opponents.

**Relationships**: Razor - Close Friends

**Love Interest**: Pyro - Mate

**Attacks**: Star has the same moves as a normal fire dragon would but are much more powerful. Her strongest attack is what she calls Dragon Blazing Arrow. When she uses this move, her tail wrapped in fire and she drives the fire at her opponent knocking them into the ground or knocking them out of the sky. She mainly use this move when competing with opponents stronger then herself.

**History**: Star lived her basic normal life from youngling to teenager. As she got older she became fascinated by the tales of the dragon kings. She was even told that she once played with the prince 'Pyro' as hatchling. Her mother told her the last king had been killed and that put her down. As time passed she truly believed that one day the king would return. As she got older more and more males began to move in on her, she wasn't interested. She knew all they liked about her was her appearance. She sought out to prove that she was better than just any male, so she began to work on her techniques and mastered her fire ball form. Since then every male has been too afraid to approach her since. But then one special red dragon king came in, sweeped her of her feet, and carried her of in style.

**OC 3: Razor**

**Name**: Razor

**Age**: 18

**Element**: Psychic

**Appearance**: Razor is a charcoal colour while his horns, claws and tail blades are jet black. He has 2 tail blades just like Pyro but his blades are curved like the sides of a yin and yang. To top all that off, Razor has spikes that begin at the top of his head and cover his body to his tail, hence why his name is Razor.

**Personality**: Razor is a particularly strong dragon and not very friendly to most the time. He won't show respect or friendship to anyone unless they earn it. He loves to battle and is always looking for one, although, once he mastered his element, he managed to calm his rage cravings for battle down. He faces his opponents with a sharp mind and overwhelming power. His psychic powers increase his physical aspect and during battle he can turn ranged attack back at his opponent. No-one has ever defeated him and his is proud of that...although when Pyro came along, he beat Razor making them rivals and bestest of friends.

**Relationships**: Pyro - Rival/Best Friend, Star - Close Friend.

**Love Interest**: Trisha - Mate (while she isn't sin the story, I find it to still be relevant info.)

**Attacks**: Mainly uses his psychics to pick things up throw at his opponent while he also uses his psychics powers to return ranged attacks to the sender. Razor's strongest attack is what he likes to call 'Psychic Star'. When he uses this, his psychic powers increases his speed and strength. He will then create a psychic field around his enemies. Once the field is in place, he starts slashing at his opponent till it creates a star shape. Then to finish the job, the psychic field zero's in and slashes the enemies five more times. Razor will use in the most dire of situations.

**History**: Razor was born into a nobel dragon family respected by all. He had a pretty normal life, until he had to start school. He was the smartest person in class, but he wasn't strong when it came to the combat classes. He couldn't even use his element at the time. He was the weakest among all the others, and the bigger and stronger dragons picked on him for it. That's how he grew his cold exterior. He went to his father and asked for help, but his dad told him he had to fight his own battles. He then said, 'If they are making fun of you because your weak, then become strong and earn their respect. Hearing those words Razor put every ounce of his body and soul into training to become the strongest. He trained night and day pushing his body to the absolute limits. Finally he unlocked his element of psychics. With his new elemental power and his new found strength Razor rose through the ranks until he became the champion of the dragon city. After that happened he would be challenged regularly by upstarts who thought they could take him on and take his title he had worked so hard to gain. From then on it was one fight after another. Until he met Ethan and Skye; they fought him with true heart and strength, the same he had. Even though he defeated both of them they had earned his respect and friendship. Razor remained champion until Pyro showed up. When they fought Razor felt like a giant load had been lifted from his heart and even though he lost that battle, he had no regrets. From then on Pyro was Razor's best friend and all time rival. Finally Razor met someone that he could finally show his soft spot to, his now mate Trisha. She was the only one who managed to look past his outer form and his cold attitude and see the real Razor.

**Okay, next OC is from Shard the Dragon.**

**OC 1: Shard**

**Name**: Shard

**Age**: 16

**Elements**: Earth, Ice, Fire, Electricity and Crystal.

**Appearance**: Shard is a white scaled dragon with a golden underbelly. Shard has crystal-like horns, he has gems that run down his back, covering it. Shard is a flightless dragon due to the fact that he has to be on the ground to control the power of his crystals.

**Personality**: Shard tends to be annoying to those around while he also acts a bit childish around others as well. Although, when in combat, Shard quickly becomes a fearsome fighter who will protect those around him. Shard also likes to be a bit of a joker, you could he is the that can brighten up most anyone's day.

**Love Interests**: None.

**Attacks**: When using his Crystal element, Shard can do some unquie things no other dragon can. He can fuel his Crystal element to create healing gems wherever he is. He can from crystal spikes to come out of the ground and and can shape a spike spear to impale his enemies from a distance. Finally, whenever he shoots crystals from his mouth he can make them explode at any time.

**History**: Shard was once a human living his normal human life like most humans would. Then one day he came across a mystical, yet mysterious gem that seemed to fuse with his body as he grabbed it. The next he knew, he woke a dragon in the Dragon Realms.

**Okay, next is form a DeviantArt artist known as eLucive.**

**OC 1: Navaqua**

**Name**: Navaqua

**Age**: 17

**Element**: Water

**Appearance**: Go to this link to see what she looks like and to read a little bit about her: Navaqua. If your curious about her tail-blade, it's like a flat blade, like a sword with sharp edges.

**Personality**: She is very friendly and soft natured. She is proud of being the fastest swimmer, although she does to keep it under control. She tries to stay passive, but will run away to water if she gets too angry about something and will take some time to cool off and clear her head.

**Relationship**: Alia - Bitter Enemy due to a misunderstanding but later (in the sequel) they become close friends.

**Love Interest**: Matthew - At this stage it looks like a simple crush.

**Attacks**: She does not rally need too many attacks because she usually stays neat the water and will escape to it when in danger. She is always on the defensive and almost never offensive unless one of her friends is in trouble. That is when she'll use her tail-blade, but is somewhat clumsy. She will prefer to be in the air if forced onto land, swinging her tail-blade makes most try to stay away from her. However, she is a very passive dragoness.

**History**: Navaqua doesn't like disclosing much of her past and all she really says is that she is an orphan and tries to keep a large group of friends and treats them as if they were her real family.

**Okay, now for the two from gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n.**

**OC 1: Granite**

**Name**: Granite

**Age**: 17

**Element**: Shadow

**Appearance**: Granite is a black scaled dragon with 2 horns coming from the front of his head going backwards. The one unique thing about Granite is that he has a green mow-hawk-like mane coming from the top of his head and comes down to his tail. His tail blade is sharper then a ninja's blade and his blade is in the shape of a cross. He has dark green eyes that show leadership, sadness and forgiveness combined. He has red claws and a dark green underbelly, finally his wings are black and the membranes are dark green. Granite is also quite muscular.

**Personality**: Granite is an easygoing dragon who will do anything for his mate, Swift. He is friendly to those who are friendly to him. In combat, Granite with fight with a fierce determination to protect his friends and those he loves, for example his mate.

**Love Interest**: Swift - Mate

**Attacks**: Granite has most of the same attacks as a shadow dragon would.

**History**: Granite knows very little about his life before Malefor killed his parents. He was but a hatchling when his parents told him run. While he was running he met with another hatchling named Swift. They eventually found out that all but one had been killed in the attempt to protect Warfang. The one who had survived was Swift's father. At one stage, he disappeared and Granite and Swift lived life hard for a year. They eventually returned to Warfang and unexpectedly helped Spyro and Cynder drive out Malefor's forces. By pure chance, they found Swift's father and she was happy to be reunited with him once again. They finally thought that the war was over. Granite and Swift left Warfang to celebrate and eventually became mates. On their return, they found Swift's father lying on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest...he was dead. From that day forth, Granite vowed never to leave Swift's side and vowed not to let anything hurt her. Both physically and mentally.

**OC 2: Swift**

**Name**: Swift

**Age**: 16

**Element**: Healing

**Appearance**: Swift is a white scaled dragoness with a lean and slightly muscular body. She has six horn that come from the top of her head to the back of her neck. She has tail is exactly like Cynder's expect her tail blade is light blue. She has, as most dragons say, gorgeous, light blue eyes that seem to shine brighter than the brightest sapphire. She has light blue wing with dark blue membranes.

**Personality**: Swift is shy when it comes to making new friends because of how rare her type of power is. The shyness changed quickly once she had met Granite. She is a little more open now when talking to people and she shows her strength in combat more often than she use to, because of that she has made many friends and a dragoness named Rose, is her best friend.

**Love Interest**: Granite - Mate

**Attacks**: From what I understand, Swift doesn't like attacking much but will if her friends life is in danger.

**History**: Swift, like Granite, was fleeing from the war when she was just a hatchling. It was by pure chance they both met while escaping. The only parent they heard of escaping and surviving was Swift's father, while all other parents died trying to protect Warfang from Cynder's forces. At some stage in their life, Swift's father disappeared and the two hatchlings had to survive by themselves for 1 year. Life was hard during this time as they sometimes went with out food and had little shelter to protect them from the elements. After that year or so, Granite and Swift headed for Warfang hoping their home was back to normal. They returned to find it about to be taken over and unexpectedly helped Spyro and Cynder drive away the last of Malefor's forces. By what seemed to be a total miracle, Swift found her father and was so happy to be with him once again. Thinking that the war was finally over, Granite and Swift left Warfang to celebrate and later, they became mates. On their return, they found Swift's father lying on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest...he was dead. From that day forth, Granite vowed never to leave Swift's side and vowed not to let anything hurt her. Both physically and mentally.

**The next two are quite extensive as they have extra bits the owner wanted to put in and so I haven't touched it expect for fixing mistakes. The next two are owned by HKGhost.**

**OC 1: Tesla**

**Name**: TeslA

**Age**: 17 1/2

**Species**: Dragon

**Gender**: Male

**Element**: Electricity

**Added Weapon Systems**: Shoulder mounted plasma caster, Lightening steel, Tail mounted Gauss cannon.

**Additional Weapon Info**: His plasma caster is basically a predator's from Alien vs. Predator. His gauss cannon use electro-magnetic forces (Google coil gun for more info) to propel slugs of metal at high speeds. Tesla has two kind of bullets for his gauss cannon; a ball of metal, which he calls his slug, that is used to kill enemies, and a hollow, coin shaped shot that is used the incapacitate people. His Lightening Steel is a metal that is liquid at room temperature, but solidifies when an electric current goes through it. Tesla uses this to form blades (usually drop point blades that extend from his wrist, with the flat of the blades touching the top and bottom of his fist), shields, ammo for his gauss cannon, and extra armor. He can also recall it by using a special frequency. The lightening steel enters through his pores, as well as exits.

**You'll all understand why those two paragraphs are there a bit later.**

**Physical description**: Tesla has a medium build with average height. His scales are an electric yellow colored, with his chest scales being a dark blue, but that where the normality ends. The lower half of his body is covered in metal plates. The metal plates also cover left side of his chest and back, as well as his left bicep and shoulder. His wings have been replaced with wider, metal ones. He has a metal plate covering his left eye with a small monocle over where his eye should be that has a red lens. His right forepaw and wrist are bionic, while most of his left forearm and paw is organic. Tesla's tail is robotic. His horns have been remove and replaced with kukris. His tail spade is an eight inch long cylinder with two one-and-half foot long drop-point-blades attached to the sides. This is both his tail blade and tail mounted gauss cannon. He has retractable spikes along his neck and back that he keeps retracted when not in combat. When traveling he wears a brown cloak and hood that covers his entire body and casts long shadows across his face. He is made of an enchanted metal that grows with him.

**Biography**: Tesla was six years old and playing in a cave system when he was kidnapped. He was kidnapped by an insane armadillo named Dr. Dr. was a brilliant scientist who had gone mad. He found a way to combine magic and technology, and used this knowledge to turn Tesla into a cyborg. Over the years, Dr. had slowly removed Tesla's organs and replaced them with his own inventions. Tesla's stomach and intestines were removed and replaced with a lightening steel containment unit, his liver, pancreas, and kidneys removed and replaced with single, blood filtration device. His bones were also removed a replaced with steel. Most of his organs were removed, but his heart was the only organ put back. It was modified to host an A.I., which became the poor boys only friend; he was only twelve at the time. The heart is also modified, so that (this is working off the theory that a dragon's heart is the source of its magic) the magic in it could power all of the added functions.

Throughout all of this, Dr. was also mentally changing him. Dr. removed Tesla's conscience and used it to make an A.I., removed what little memories he had he had, and removed his name. When the Dr. was finished with his work, he released Tesla. Tesla then proceeded to kill Dr., and take Dr.'s real name 'Tesla'. That was when he was sixteen-and-a-half. He kept the A.I., who he named Sam, because she keeps him company and acts as his conscience.

**I don't know about any of you but this brought tears to my eyes. It's really informative but a little sad as well.**

**Personality**: Tesla is, despite his past, actually rather cheerful and joking. Of course, in his personal way, that is. He will have a smile on his face as he kills someone, be laughing as he tells you your fathers dead, or giggle at your face after telling you a dead hatchling joke. He has a twisted and dark sense of humor. Tesla has a strange want to finish everything he does, which is why he dislikes not killing. He sees it as 'not finishing the job'. He would kill everything he fought, if it were not for Sam, who advises him on such matters. Tesla also has an inability to sympathize with anyone but himself and Sam, and feels nothing for anyone he harms or kills. He doesn't like to eat, because he doesn't need to and sees no point in it. He does not like when people try to pry his past from him, thinking that it is his and Sam's secret only. Prying too much will only result in a truly terrifying fit of rage, as well as high possibility of injury. Once he has a friend, he will never betray them or their secrets. His love of revenge comes from his torture at the hands of Dr., he does not like someone being able to harm him and get away scot free.

Over the years, Tesla has had only one friend, his A.I. Sam. Instead of sleeping, he will power down his motor function and retreat into his mind to be with Sam(in this mode he looks like he's sleeping, he never gets tired). They will talk, debate, train, or even play childish games during this time. He and Sam have always enjoyed the full moon, because to both of them it means that, even in darkness, there is still a shining silver light, Tesla was also released on a full moon. New moons mean the opposite to him. Despite all of this, he is not gothic at all. He will make jokes about his past, never anything specific, and doesn't care if other people do. Sometimes he has lengthy and painful flash backs, and the only one that can comfort him is Sam. Tesla would be truly lost without Sam, who he considers his only friend. What neither of them realize is that Tesla has feelings for Sam, despite her being an A.I. Tesla is unaware of his own feeling, and says that what he feels for Sam is a very strong friendship.

**Traits**: Cheerful, twisted, eccentric, loyal, merciless, childish

**Likes**: Completing things, combat training, long talks with Sam, disturbing other people, twisted jokes, regular jokes, friends, revenge and avenging, Sam, keeping secrets, full moons.

**Dislikes**: Unfinished business, armadillos, scientists, needles, nosy people, not killing, eating, giving away secrets, liars, new moons.

**Quotes**: "I used to have a name, but that was away torn from me. Quite literally, along with most of my internal organs, and my sanity! You can call me Tesla."  
"How about we make a deal? You can remove my hood, if I can remove your arm."  
"Are you kidding me? I am harder to kill then eggs being protected by the Guardians! ... Let me rephrase that."

**Misc. Info**: His favorite song is the Drunken Whaler Song. When he retreats into his mind, he is sane. Tesla doesn't know he is insane, or that he has a lack of morals. Doesn't know what love is. He is still able to feel things if they touch his scales. Tesla has an extremely high pain tolerance. He openly talks to Sam, which leads many to believe that she is just someone he made up.

**OC 2: Sam or as she is actually known, S.A.R.M.C.E.A.I, don't ask me what it stands for cuz I can't remember.**

**Name**: Sam or S.A.R.M.C.E.A.I.

**Age**: 16 (she may take on the form of a sixteen year old, but she was created and implanted five and a half years ago.)

**Species**: Dragon (or takes on the form of one)

**Gender**: Female

**Element**: none

**You'll understand why later.**

**Physical description**: When Tesla retreats into his mind to visit her, Sam looks like a sixteen year old dragon. Her scales are deep blue. Instead of having different colored belly and chest scales, there are horizontal stripes all along her body, which is a slightly lighter blue than her main color, giving her a slight holographic look. Instead of horns, she has three, soft green frills that start at the crown of her fore head and merges into one row mid-way down her neck and continues to the middle of her back. Her tail spade is the same color of her frill, and is shaped like a 1. She is slightly smaller than Tesla and is quite slim and curvy.

**Purpose**: 'Sam' is only a nick name given to her by Tesla. Her real name is S.A.R.M.C.E.A.I., which is an acronym Situationally Aware, Resource Managing, and Combat Efficient Artificial Intelligence. She was designed to keep detailed track of plasma, lightening steel, and energy levels. She has slight telepathic capabilities, which she uses to warn Tesla if someone is becoming more threatening, as well as that person's name, age, whether or not they have a mate, and general past. Sam can also offer the best combat moves for the situation, as well as tell him when it is time to retreat. She also acts as his conscience, telling what and what not to say, when it's okay to kill, not to make so many morbid jokes, not to kill his sparring partner etc., etc. She also provides comfort and support for Tesla. Unbeknownst to him, Sam is trying to fix his shattered mind.

**There you go, now you know what Sam's actually name stands for.**

**Personality**: Sam, being built off of Tesla's conscience, is very kind and always wants to do what is right. She is very intelligent and logical due to Dr. uploading much information into her. But she is not just book smart, she also is fairly wise. Throughout her years with Tesla, she has developed quite a tongue. She enjoys her talks with Tesla. She is actually secretly in love with him, and is very good at hiding it. She is an inventor. She made her own little workshop where she invents anything from weapons to automaton training bots for Tesla.

Unlike Tesla, Sam actually likes eating. Being an A.I. she can't taste things, so instead she uses his memories to technically taste things. She uses this same technique when Tesla retreats into his mind to simulate an area where they will hang out, as well as simulating touch and feelings. She has a knack for creating stories, and uses Tesla's monocle to read any book he is looking at. Sam also likes cuddling, mainly because she knows she will never actually experience it. Almost all the time, when she and Tesla hang out, they will end up cuddling. Neither of them quite knows the intimacy of the action, though.

**Traits**: caring, intelligent, sassy, confident, moral, kind

**Likes**: Tesla, being around Tesla, things that make sense, inventing, tasting foods, cuddling, math, reading, learning new things, telling stories, solving puzzles, planning.

**Dislikes**: arrogant people, not knowing something, paradoxes, Tesla's insanity, plans failing, not finishing something, not being real, disturbing images, traitors, grublins, people who don't like Tesla.

**Quotes**: "Earth dragon by left hindquarter hostility levels just shot up, chance of attack now 91.365."  
"When I left, chance of attack was 0.34451. I come back and it spiked to 99.1836. What did you do?"  
"Ewe, grublins. Kill them for me, would ya'?"

**Misc. Info**: Despite all of her cuddling with Tesla, never once has she mentioned her true feelings for him. She is close to figuring out if 'this statement is false' is true or false. She is close to finishing a holographic projector for herself. Instead of physically building things, she builds what is actually a blueprint for the device.

**Now for the final OC. This one is from Okamisu.**

**Name**: Okaru

**Age**: 18

**Element**: Earth

**Appearance**: Okaru is a earth dragon with green leaf looking scales. He has a face that is shaped like Spyro's, he's eyes are a blue colour and he has a lizard like tail.

**Sorry, if its not much but I'm only going of what I'm given. I'm sure I can still work it though.**

**Love Interest**: Umbra - Fallen in love.

**Personality**: Okaru seems to be a friendly dragon to all but initially is quite shy. During combat, Okaru Is nearly always on the defence but if it is necessary, he will go offensive.

**Attacks**: Earth Shell, Rock Claw, Sandstorm and Rootsnare.

When Okaru using Rock Claw, the claws on one hand turn to stone and he then attacks with said hand. Rootsnare is where he summons roots from the ground to ensnare the target.

**History**: Okaru has been wandering around the world for most of his life, helping those in need. Recently, he heard about the dragon city from somewhere nearby and heads towards the city to help free those trapped.

**Okay, now that is all done I can write the next chapter and hopefully my Internet will stop screwing up like it was and that's why it's taking so long for me to get this up. Anyway, I'll start writing the next chapter and then put it up for you all.**

**Also, the next few chapters will focus on certain OC's. I'll let you know beforehand and tell you who is involved.**

**The next chapter will involve HKGhost's OC's first. I'll be using a chapter he provided as a sample but I'm happy to use it. The chapter is his idea and it helps you get a better idea of his two characters.**


	21. Chapter 19 - Reunions and New Friends

**Chapter 19 - Reunions and New Friends**

**So now that I've done the character profile thing last chapter I hope you all have a better idea of what the up coming dragons are going to be like. Also there will be a lemon in this chapter.**

**So at the end of last chapter, Matthew revealed himself to the girls in Warfang and is now going to be glomped by about half of then.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 19**

**P.S. I made a mistake, individual chapters won't start till after this one.**

* * *

What's the first thing Matthew saw and felt you ask?

Simple, he saw about 4 or 5 girls running at him and the first thing he felt was the ground and 4 or 5 girls on top of him crushing the living day lights out of him.

"Can't...breathe..." Matthew managed to wheeze out.

The girls saw they were hurting him and quickly got of him while mumbling apologies. Matthew looked over to see Cynder, Elyssa, Eve and, surprisingly, Glacier all with amused looks on their face.

"Maybe I should of stayed in the wilds and continued finding a way to retake the city." Matthew mumbled to himself.

Matthew looked and looked at the girls around him. They were all here and looked like they were being looked after well. Before Matthew asked the girls what he wanted to he decided he would recount everything that has happened to him ever since he fell off the wall.

The girls sat and listened to him while making sure not interrupt him. Once he finished the girls around him were is awe of what happened. The only thing he didn't mention was what him and Alia did and their relation with each other.

"Now that your all up to date on what has happened I have something to ask you all. Do any of you know of any dragon settlements nearby? Anywhere? Near the beach or near the clearing I've been staying at?"

"I do."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Glacier. Matthew nodded his head at her to tell her to continue.

"About a kilometre or two east of the beach should be one. I lived there for a while before leaving to come here."

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on the beach and then focused a kilometre to the east of it. He felt his spirit detach from himself and he saw everything. He heard everything well and nine names struck as interesting. He reattached his spirit to himself and looked at the girls front of him all in awe of what he just did. All expect Eve and Glacier.

"What was that you just did?" Flare asked.

"If I remember correctly, it's called Ethereal Walk. Basically you focus on a spot and your spirit detaches itself from your physically body and you can see and hear everything in that area. I've done it myself before but I don't remember how." Glacier said.

Matthew nodded at her.

"I'm impressed." Matthew praised.

Glacier looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Now onto the next bit, there were nine names I heard that struck me as interesting, three of them I already know. The other six I didn't know. Do the names, Arctic, Nova, Ivy, Vex, Eclipse and Tempest mean anything to you all?"

Both Glacier's eyes and Flare's eyes widen visibly and so did Terra's. Matthew saw this. Matthew also saw Elyssa's eyes widen slightly but she quickly regained her normal expression.

"Obviously, one or more of those names mean something to you?"

They all nodded but no-one but Matthew saw Elyssa nod her head.

"Ivy is my mother and my father is currently working in the city. Vex, Eclipse and Tempest are the other three Guardians along with my mother."

"Who is your father?" Matthew asked.

"Terrador."

Matthew nodded and heard a thought emanate from Elyssa.

_Nova is my son._

_At least you know he is alive, _Matthew said telepathically.

Matthew then turned his attention to Glacier and Flare.

"Arctic is Flare's brother and my boyfriend and Nova is my brother. Oh and that reminds me, did you anything from people saying something about my brother's parents?"

Matthew quickly glanced over at Elyssa to see if it was okay to disclose the next bit of information. She seemed hesitant at first.

_She'll find out eventually and now is a good time as any, _Matthew said to Elyssa telepathically.

Elyssa looked at Matthew and nodded to which he nodded back.

"Yes and no. No, because I didn't hear anything. Yes, because I already know where your parents are and in fact your mother can see you."

"She can? Where is she then?" Glacier asked.

"I know it may seem like torture but I need to ask this. Has there ever been anyone who seemed a bit over protective of you while you've been here in the city?"

Glacier nodded.

"Yeah, Elyssa here has always seemed a bit over protec-" Glacier stopped suddenly in mid sentence as she realised what was happening.

She turned around and looked at Elyssa.

"Mother?" She asked.

Elyssa looked back at Glacier and nodded. As soon as she nodded, she enveloped in heart warming hug from Glacier.

"I thought you were dead."

"And we would of died if wasn't for Spyro and Cynder. Which reminds since I ever found that Cyn-"

"Can we work out the family details later please?" Cynder interrupted.

"Don't feel responsible to carry the burden?" Elyssa chuckled.

Cynder glared at Elyssa who just started laughing while Cynder continued to glare at her. Matthew rolled his eyes and waited for Elyssa to calm down. Once she had Matthew continued.

"Now that those two have calmed down..." Matthew started glaring at Elyssa and Cynder who shrank in fear making everyone else laugh, "...Glacier your probably wondering who your father is and let me tell you now he doesn't know that your brother or you are alive."

Glacier nodded her head eagerly as Matthew heard another thought emanate from Elyssa.

_How the hell do you know that?!_

_I've got Mind Reading powers remember?_

_Oh right..._

Matthew chuckled to himself.

"Well how about we go see your father?"

Again, Glacier nodded her head eagerly.

Matthew nodded back and proceed to change into his dragon form. Once done he leaned down and lowered a wing.

"Hop on and hold on tight."

Glacier nodded and walked over the white dragon who in turn turned black. She walked up his wing and got comfortable on his back and then proceed to wrap her forepaws around his neck.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll have my illusions out the front of the door to make looks if we're still talking."

They all nodded.

"If all goes well I shouldn't be seen and if I am you'll hear my illusions disappear. If that happens and I'm not back with Glacier, I will most likely run and take into her into the wild with me. You understand this could happen?" Matthew said more to Glacier than anyone else.

They all nodded and Matthew felt Glacier nodded.

"Okay, let's go then."

Matthew disappeared into some shadows, fazed through the door, proceed down the hall and out of the Temple. Matthew headed towards the main gate because that where all the guys were working.

Matthew sped down the cobblestone path and approached the gate in no time at all. He looked around for a bit and made sure no-one was around before coming out of the shadows near the others but still in the shadows provided by the gate.

"Psst! Spyro!" Matthew whispered.

Spyro looked in his direction and looked hard before seeing the outline of Matthew, or otherwise known as Inferno in is dragon form.

"Inferno?"

Inferno walked forward and nodded at Spyro when he walked out of the shadows.

"Yes, it's me and please keep you voice down."

Spyro nodded.

"I can't believe your alive. Everyone's been saying you fell off the wall and died."

"Well that's not entirely true but it's not entirely false either. I did in fact fall of the wall but into the ocean below but I can't catch up you up to date right now. I need you to grab the others and bring them here."

Spyro nodded and headed off. Inferno backed and hid in the shadows again.

"Not much longer now, Glacier."

Inferno felt Glacier nodded her head and shift a bit on his back while keeping her paws around his neck. Inferno saw Spyro walking back with Arxad and The Guardians. Inferno quickly told Spyro to tell the others something.

_Can you quickly tell the others not to shout when I walk out?_

_Okay._

Spyro turned and told the others what them what Inferno had just told him. They all nodded with some confusion.

_Your confusion will be cleared in a second,_ Inferno said telepathically to the others.

Inferno stepped out the shadows and the others gasped.

"Your alive." Arxad whispered.

"I am indeed."

"It's good to see you alive, young warrior, but why are there two light blue paws around your neck?"

Inferno nodded and felt Glacier nod back. Inferno looked at Arxad.

"There someone here who wants to meet you." He said.

Arxad nodded. Glacier took her paws from around Inferno's neck and walked over to his wing. Inferno turned to his side and lowered his wing allowing Glacier to walk down.

"Now before I got into detail about this little visit..." Matthew turned to Terrador, "...I have information about your mate and daughter."

Terrador looked relieved and nodded for him to continue.

"Ivy is currently residing in a dragon settlement not to far away from here with the other three Guardians and Terra is currently up in the Temple getting the best of everything basically, she not alone though, Glacier here, Flare, Electra, Elyssa, Cynder and Eve are all up there as well."

"It's good to know that my mate and daughter are ok." Terrador said.

"It's good to know Elyssa is doing well as well." Arxad said.

"Which brings me to why I'm here with Glacier." Inferno said facing Arxad.

"I take it your aware you and Elyssa told your children to run a while ago and then when you both were about to die Spyro and Cynder saved you. Your children thought you were dead and you and Elyssa thought your children were dead. Well that's not true. Meet Glacier, your daughter and your son, Nova is in the settlement as Ivy and since Glacier thought you and Elyssa were dead she has developed a bit of a relationship with Flare's brother, Arctic. You basically could say that they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Glacier visibly blushed obviously embarrassed by how blunt Inferno was. Arxad on the other paw was just happy to know that both his children weren't dead and that one seemed to move ahead in life despite the little guidance she had.

"It's nothing to embarrassed about, Glacier. I'm sure you chose well I and if I remember correctly, you were often catching glances of him when you were younger." Arxad said winking which made Glacier turn even more red.

"Dad! Don't be so blunt!" Glacier said in a lightly raised voice while her blush became darker.

Things were about to continue when the was a shut from nearby.

"INTRUDER!"

They all looked up the road to see a watchman coming down.

"Shit! I need to get out of here and I'll have to take Glacier with me. Then at different times I'll come back for the others. Unfortunately, I can't try to take you guys."

The guys nodded accepting that fact.

"We understand that. Just do. Your bit and make sure, that my daughter, my mate, Arxad's children and mate and the other girls are all safe." Terrador said.

Inferno nodded.

"If possible I'll find a way so I can get you guys to attack from the inside." Inferno said quickly as Glacier got back on his back.

They nodded again.

"I'll see you again soon, Glacier." Arxad said giving her one last hug to which she returned.

"You too, dad."

"Look after your mother for me."

Glacier nodded tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Now go Inferno! We'll delay these guys." Terrador said.

The others nodded and turned to face the oncoming attackers while Inferno ran with Glacier clinging to his neck crying. Inferno reached the forest and kept running till he reached the clearing.

* * *

Alia looked up to see Matthew running into the clearing in his dragon form and quickly got to her feet knowing something was wrong. She ran towards him and worry in her eyes.

"What happened?" Alia asked.

"We got spotted while reuniting Glacier here with her parents she thought were dead."

Alia nodded as she noticed Glacier still crying into Matthew's neck.

"Leave her for now. Head for the beach and I'll meet up with you because I'm going for a quick Ethereal Walk."

Alia nodded and headed in the direction of the beach. Matthew turned his head and looked at Glacier.

"Hey..." Matthew began soothingly, "How'd you like to go on an Ethereal Walk with me?"

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes from crying and nodded.

"Okay, just keep holding onto me and we'll both go."

Glacier nodded again and pressed her head back into his neck. Matthew focused on the room the girls would still be in for a while longer. He focused and let his and Glacier's spirits detach themselves and take them to the room. The arrived and Glacier looked around and saw everything and could hear everything.

"Mom!" She exclaimed.

Elyssa and the others looked up obviously hearing Glacier.

"Glacier? Is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm currently in a Ethereal Walk with Matthew. Dad and the others held off the attackers trying to get us while Matthew ran."

"Its good to know you alive and well."

"Elyssa, I need you to listen to me careful." Matthew said.

Elyssa nodded.

"I need you, Cynder and Eve to blow your shadow breath over those that can't merge with the shadows then fly to the beach I told you all about and Glacier will be there with a friend, I'll be coming to meet you. Eve, in order to do this you need to be in your dragon and have your shadow element chosen."

Elyssa and Eve nodded at their respective parts.

The others gathered around and got ready to do what need to be done.

Matthew reattached his and Glacier's spirits to their physically bodies. Matthew turned and ran in the direction of the beach that Alia headed for. When he got there he let Glacier off and prepared to fly back to Warfang when something stopped him. He looked to see Alia holding his wing with clear worry in her eyes. She leaned for and placed a kiss on his cheek and then held his against her forehead.

"Be careful please."

Matthew butted his head softly against Alia's head.

"I will."

Alia let go and Matthew turned and flew off towards Warfang.

"Are you two together in a relationship?" Glacier asked.

Alia nodded not bothering to hide it when she knew Matthew would.

"That's good. Should meet up with mine soon."

* * *

Matthew approached the room the girls were in and could see they were having troubles.

_Surely, it can't be that hard to breath your shadow breath over someone,_ Matthew thought to himself.

He flew in through window and quickly explained his back up plan.

"I'll take two on my back and you sort who takes the remaining. Before you all start squabbling, I'll be taking Flare and Terra on my back due my own reason that are related to their families."

Elyssa, Cynder and Eve nodded. So did Flare and Terra even Ember and Electra nodded without argument.

"I'll take one of the others." Cynder said.

"So will I." Elyssa said.

"Guess I'm carrying my own weight." Eve said.

Matthew lowered his wing and Flare and Terra climbed on making themselves comfortable. Cynder and Elyssa both lowered a wing as well and Ember climbed on Cynder and Electra on Elyssa. Eve turned into her shadow dragon form and they all merged with the shadows and flew out the window and flew for the beach.

* * *

Terrador looked up to see shadowy figure fly over the walls and to safety. He assumed it was Matthew and the other girls in the shadows to avoid being seen by unfriendly eyes.

"Be careful everyone." Terrador said.

Everyone heard him and looked and nodded in agreement before going back to the work they were doing.

* * *

Matthew saw the beach coming and he, Cynder, Elyssa and Eve all left the shadows and landed on the beach. Matthew lowered his wing and Flare and Terra got off. Cynder and Elyssa did the same thing allowing Ember and Electra to get off.

Glacier ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly to which Elyssa returned the hug. Alia run up to Matthew and hugged his neck as he lifted his head. He then softly placed his head on top of her head while wrapping his wings around her. He didn't care all the looks he was getting from the others expect Elyssa and Glacier who were still hugging each other. Cynder was the one other not staring

"Yes we're in a relationship, so what?"

The others quickly reverted their gaze giving them and the other two some privacy. Once all hugging was done, Matthew allowed Alia to climb onto his back and then they all proceed to the east towards the settlement Matthew saw earlier.

* * *

Matthew and co now stood at the edge of the settlement that housed many dragons. Matthew honestly didn't want to let Alia off and he knew she wouldn't want to get back off.

"Glacier? Sister!" A voice shouted from nearby.

They looked in that direction and true to what was said a fire red scaled dragon came running towards Glacier and enveloped her in a hug.

"Brother!" Glacier exclaimed hugging him back.

They pulled back from each other and the dragon looked at Elyssa with eyes of disbelief.

"Hello, Nova." Elyssa said.

"Mother?"

Elyssa smiled and nodded and held wings out to invite him in for a hug. Nova hugged his mother and she returned it.

"It's good to see, Nova."

"It's been a while, mother."

They pulled back and Elyssa slapped Nova with her wing. Nova looked at her in shock.

"What was that for?"

"For losing your sister."

Nova nodded and then proceed to ask the question Elyssa dreaded.

"Where's father?"

"He's stuck in Warfang. That's part of the reason why we came here."

All the others expect for Matthew who still had Alia on his back, had gone off to explore the settlement.

"So I hear a certain beautiful dragoness has entered out little settlement." A voice said from behind from Glacier.

Before she could say anything, two wings covered her eyes and she felt a breath near her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Hello to you too, Arctic." Glacier said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Now how did you ever guess?" Arctic said with a sly smile.

"I don't know." Glacier said with a smirk.

"I don't mean to interrupt here, but I don't suppose there's anyone else we should meet, like the Guardians and a few others." Matthew said.

"Of course. Follow me."

After all the reunions everyone headed towards what looked like a command centre.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was acquainted. There were seven other dragons Matthew and the others didn't know. There was Granite, Swift, Shard, Pyro, Star, Razor and Navaqua.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, lets begin discussing what we need to." Pyro said.

* * *

**Ok that ends that chapter and next chapter will begin with HKGhost's OC's; Telsa and Sam. Review and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Also so you know, the individual chapters will been done in no particular order expect for the first and last one, they will be in those position because they need to be.**

**And finally, if there are spelling, grammar etc. mistakes in the chapter, I apologise as it is 1:15 am right now and I am tired so I'll finish with this and go to sleep.**

**Cya all next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 20 - The Strange Dragon

**Chapter 20: The Strange Dragon**

**Hey all, sorry for the late update but anyway here is the first of the OC given chapters starting with HKGhost's OC's, Telsa and Sam. They'll come in after the first little bit.**

* * *

It had been a day or two since everyone first arrived in the dragon village and since they've arrived Matthew seemed to be in his human form most because as he said, there wasn't any real danger, he wouldn't need to be like that.

In the settlement, rested two dragons who were reunited those days ago. They happened to go by the names of Glacier and Arctic. Glacier and Arctic were boyfriend/girlfriend and right now were resting next to each other, with Arctic, having his wing over the top of Glacier to keep her warm.

The sun was starting to rise over the settlement that was situated in a forest a fair distance from Warfang. The suns rays lit the area the settlement occupied and dragons slowly started to wake up and go about there daily business.

For the adult dragons that woke, they would go hunting for food for the younger ones, their children and their mates. If they had either that is.

Glacier opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around the surrounding area. Sure enough everyone was starting to wake, but, with how well she knew Arctic, she knew he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

She was the one who had to wake him, not because she wanted to, because she had to. No-one else wanted to wake him, knowing the bad temper he had when he woke up. The only person he wouldn't get mad at is Glacier because of their relationship.

Glacier sighed as she saw the inevitable come. She leaned over to Arctic and nudged him.

"Arctic...Arctic, time to wake up." Glacier purred in his ear.

Arctic stirred and groaned before moving his head away from Glacier.

"Go away." Arctic said oblivious to who he had said it to.

"Okay, you asked for it."

Glacier drew in a breath and blew a miniature blizzard over Arctic which woke him up and made him running around like a crazied lunatic. Even though he was an ice dragon, he was still susceptible to the cold.

He eventually stopped and stood in front of Glacier who had a smug smile on her face.

"That's cold, Glacier." He said shivering slightly.

Glacier smile grew as she looked at Arctic.

"Well, you wouldn't get up plus everyone else is too scared to wake you and since I'm your girlfriend who you won't get angry at, I'm the only one who can wake you and besides...you told me to go away."

Arctic eyes widen as Glacier told him what he had said.

"I did?" A shocked Arctic asked.

Glacier nodded.

"I did? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Arctic repeated over and over again while Glacier was just laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Elyssa was lying down a bit away from Glacier and Arctic. She wanted to let her daughter do what she wishes. She smiled at the scene she saw and was trying to control herself from laughing as Glacier laughed at Arctic who was still saying 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"He's good for her." A voice said from behind her.

She turned her head to see her son, Nova. She smiled and nodded at him before looking back at the two.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll take care of her and protect her with is life..." Elyssa said with a sad sigh.

"Something wrong, mother?"

"No...just thinking about how your father is doing."

Nova nodded and sat down next to Elyssa while watching Glacier and Arctic as well.

* * *

By now, Glacier had calmed down and Arctic had shut up. Now, they were currently sitting down side by side just casually talking. Glacier had her head rested on Arctic's shoulder and he had a wing wrapped around her.

It was still early in the morning and the two were sitting, enjoying the morning warmth. Arctic was thinking about what to do next when a thought popped into his head.

"Glacier?"

"Yes?" Glacier said looking at Arctic.

"I've been thinking and have had a thought."

"Yes?"

"How would you like go come with me somewhere and have little celebration of sorts? Just you and me. A way of saying we're reunited again."

Glacier's eyes widen at what Arctic was offering her. She turned her head away from Arctic for a moment to ponder what he had said. It was a generous offer and she liked the idea. She turned her head back to look at Arctic with a smile on her face.

"I would love to."

Arctic smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"I know of a tavern not to far from here that I visit on occasion."

Glacier nodded and followed. She looked to her left and noticed her mother and brother watching her. She felt she should tell them where she was going first.

"Wait here a minute, Arctic."

Arctic turned and saw where she was heading and nodded. He took a sit where he was and waited for Glacier to come back while hoping her brother wouldn't choose to come with but then again, he knew that Nova trusted him and his reason would most likely be, 'there is safety in numbers.'

* * *

Glacier walked up to her family and looked at them. She looked to her mother and then told her what was happening.

"Mum, Arctic is going to be taking me to a tavern nearby that he knows of just to celebrate that we're together again."

Elyssa nodded and smiled at Glacier.

"I figured he would do something like that. Go ahead and have fun but be safe and smart." She said with smile yet serious voice.

Glacier nodded and turned to head back to Arctic but out of the corner of her eyes he noticed Nova fall in step with her.

"Coming with?" She asked her brother.

"Yep. It's not that I don't trust Arctic because I trust him fully but mainly because I won't to be extra insurance your okay."

Glacier nodded. Arctic smiled as he thought through is next sentence.

"After all...there is safety in numbers." He said saying his trademark line.

* * *

Nova and Glacier approached Arctic. Glacier quickly explained what was happening while also saying what Nova had said about safety in numbers. Arctic couldn't help but smile at the line Nova was fond of.

"How about we get going then?" Arctic asked.

The siblings nodded and they all turned and headed for the tavern.

* * *

The tavern the three dragons were heading for was a few kilometres away and served as a resting spot for most dragons. Right now, it would be a while before they got there.

Inside the tavern, it was decent sized and was already quite busy as dragons were waking up and leaving. The tavern was soon empty expect for a few dragons still there. It was very quiet inside the tavern...well...was.

The tavern doors swung open to reveal a dragon hood in a cloak that covered their body completely. The dragon walked over to the table where the bartender was.

"I'd like to rent a room for today."

Judging by the voice, this dragon was a male.

The bartender nodded and told the dragon the price to which he paid and then went to his room to rest for a bit before coming down later for lunch.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Glacier, Arctic and Nova made it to the tavern. They entered and as soon as they did, a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Arctic!"

The three dragons look to see the bartender waving to them. They walked over and sat at the bench the bartender was standing behind.

"Hey, Jack." Arctic greeted.

"And who is this lovely dragoness you've got with you, Arctic?" Jack said looking at Glacier who visbily blushed and looked away.

"This is Glacier."

"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about her. Seems you two are back together again."

"Yes we are."

"So may I assume your here to have celebration of sorts?"

"You assume correct, friend." Arctic said with a smile.

"Very well then. I'll go prepare something and you three enjoy yourselves."

Jack walked off and the three started talking amongst themselves.

* * *

After what seemed like ours, Jack walked back out with some food for the three dragons. There was sheep and some deer. The three dragons dug in while talking to each other and with Jack. None of the, noticed a dragon come down from upstairs and then walk to an occupied table which was any.

The only one who noticed him was a dragoness who was about a table or two away from him. Another dragoness who was behind the bar with Jack also saw the dragon and told Jack. Jack looked over and nodded to the dragoness who walked over to the cloaked dragon and took his order.

She then walked into the back to prepare whatever it was he ordered. The three sitting at the bar had now noticed the dragon when the dragoness had pointed at him and walked over. Glacier was curious as to who this was.

She got off her sit and walked towards him.

* * *

"The ice dragoness, Glacier, is coming towards you now, Telsa." A voice told the dragon known Telsa.

"Yes, I can see that thank you, Sam." Telsa mumbled under his breath to Sam.

The ice dragoness known as Glacier, stopped at his table and looked at him curiously. He looked up and met her gaze. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something familiar about this dragoness...like he had seen her somewhere before.

Sam felt pity for Telsa for the fact that he couldn't remember that he had been friends with Glacier when he was young and before he was kidnapped by a crazied doctor. Sam was really trying her best to try and restore Telsa's memories so he would remember specific things, like his childhood before getting kidnapped.

"The dragoness in front of you is Glacier, she is an ice dragoness, the ice dragon next to her is her boyfriend, the fire dragon is her brother, her mother is at a settlement a few kilometres away from here and her father is trapped in Warfang." Sam said to Telsa who basically relayed the same info.

"How the hell do you know so much about us or me in specific?" Glacier asked feeling a skeptical.

Nova and Arctic looked at each other, both seeming to have the same thought.

_Where's Matthew when you need him most?_

Said person was currently with Pyro, Start and Razor getting more acquainted and finding a way to retake Warfang without doing too much damage.

They both returned their gaze to the cloaked dragon who had just said that someone named Sam had told him.

"Who is Sam?" Arctic asked.

"Sam is my friend and she doesn't exist in our world here." Telsa explained.

"Then where is she?" Nova asked.

"Up here." Telsa said pointing to his head.

Telsa's paw came down slowly as he looked down as if he were in thought. He seemed to mumble a few things to himself that the three dragons couldn't make out but they obviously knew he was either talking to himself or he was talking to Sam who was supposedly in his head.

Telsa finished his mumbling and looked back up at the dragons in front of him who seemed to have puzzled looks on their faces expect for Glacier who seemed to have calm expression.

Oh, how little did she know her expression was going to change dramatically soon.

"So, who are you?" She asked.

Telsa looked down again and mumbled a few things that the dragons could just make out.

"Are they trustworthy, Sam?" Telsa asked Sam.

"Yes, they a fairly trustworthy and won't try to harm you in anyway." Sam said.

Telsa nodded and looked up at the three dragons. He pushed the cowl of his cloak back to reveal his face.

Glacier's eyes widen in shock as she recognised the face before her. He shock was increased even further when she heard the name.

"My name is Telsa."

* * *

**And end with a cliffhanger! :D**

**Did anyone pick up on who will be in the next chapter. Yes, there will be cliffhangers that may or may not get answered in later chapters. By the way, I did finish the night before but I fell asleep before I could upload the chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, remember to review and cya all next time and HKGhost, if there is anything wrong with the characters please let me know. **


	23. Chapter 21 - Pyro's Story Pt 1

**Chapter 21: Pyro's Story Pt 1**

**This chapter will be more about the three involved, telling their history so Matthew can know them better and know what they are like when fighting in battles. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Just quickly, previous chapter was anyone able to pick up on the hint for who was involved in this chapter? And see if you can get it for who'll be in next chapter, the next one should be easy to get.**

* * *

While the three dragons were enjoying themselves at the tavern, Matthew, Pyro, Star and Razor were currently planning how they were going to retake Warfang. Although, before they could even do that, they had to wait for Okaru and Umbra. Recently, they had been doing a few scouting mission, to look for any weaknesses in the defences.

Matthew, as a human, was currently sitting in a tent he had set up for himself so he could have some privacy from everyone else. He thought it would be pointless going over to the meeting area if Okaru and Umbra weren't back yet. He knew Pyro, Star and Razor wouldn't be there yet but then again, they could be.

Matthew sighed.

What was the pointing of waiting here when those two are going to take a while to come back. He may as well go outside and do something. Training or something else. At least to get his mind working.

He stepped outside his tent and headed off in a random direction and not long after he ran into, literally, Star who had happened to come looking for him.

Matthew fell over onto his backside and grunted in slightly. He looked up to see Star who in turn was looking down at him.

"Oops, sorry." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. I should of been watching where I was going." Matthew replied while scratching the back of his head since he didn't have his helmet on because he didn't need it.

Matthew got up and dusted himself off. He didn't have his armour on. He was just in some simple clothes that would suite him for his day to day needs. He looked up at Star and for the first in his life, felt intimated by a dragon. All along, he never had time to stop and look at a dragon and compare himself to them. Even Glacier herself was tall than Matthew when he was a human.

"So, what you doing, Star?"

"Actually, I was coming to look for you. Pyro said he wanted to talk with you."

Matthew nodded and gestured for Star to lead the way.

* * *

Matthew and Star approached the spot where the Star and the other two sleep. Pyro raised his head as he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head to see Star and Matthew.

Star walked over near Pyro and laid down next to him. Razor was already near Pyro but at a respectable distance as well. Matthew sat himself down in front of the three dragons and still felt intimated even though they were sitting down.

_Geez, some Dragon Lord I am being scared of dragons._

"So, what is you wanted, Pyro?" Matthew asked.

"Not much. Actually, the reason I asked you here was because I thought we could just talk for a bit."

"Talk?" Matthew asked sounded like he hadn't heard him right.

"Yeah, you know what talking is don't you?" Pyro asked laughing a bit

Star also giggled a bit.

"Yes, I know what talking is," Matthew scoffed, "I'm just curious as to why you wanna talk."

"Well, since Okaru and Umbra won't be back for quite a while, so I thought we could talk and get to know one another all a bit better." Pyro explained.

"That's understandable." Matthew said nodding his head.

* * *

They spent the next few hours telling each other detail about themselves. Okaru and Umbra still hasn't come back yet and the three were wondering what was taking so long and were getting a bit worried. To help relieve the worry, they just kept talking, trading info between each other. Razor was reluctant to give any information about himself as he didn't fully trust Matthew and as one of Pyro's high generals, he wanted to keep as much as he can to himself.

He notice that Pyro and Star were giving him most of their information about themselves so obviously they trusted him more than he did. Over the few hours, Razor slowly grew to trust Matthew and knew he wouldn't do anything to harm Pyro or his mate. If Matthew was going to harm either of them, he'd have to get through him first and Razor would die defending Pyro and Star.

As Razor started trusting Matthew, he relaxed a bit which Matthew and Star seemed to notice the most and both smiled at each other. Razor saw that and obviously knew that they had seen him relax more after trusting Matthew more.

"What about your history, Pyro? You haven't told me about your history yet." Matthew inquired.

Pyro's head lowered slightly as he remembered that happened to him while had been in the dragon city he returned to eventually and long before he made the journey towards Warfang. He was convinced many times that he was a human but in the end, it turned out he was dragon of a royal bloodline and at the moment, he was the last in the bloodline as he did not have heir yet.

"If you do not wish to tell me, I understand. From what I read in the library once, to understand you bette before you came to Warfang, sounded rough."

"No, no, it's ok. You asked and I'll answer, just like I answered all your other questions." Pyro said looking up at Matthew.

"Just understand this wont be a straight forward story. There were twist and turns in my life before my coming here."

Matthew nodded and got himself comfortable as he listened to Pyro's story.

* * *

**I know it's a shortish chapter but hey at least it's a chapter right? In my personal opinion, this a crap chapter. I feel like I didn't do very well with this chapter but I'll leave that up to your reviewers to decide. So, yeah tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll cya all next time.**

**Just one final note, after I finish this story, there will be a sequel but I believe I owe you all some chapters for my other Sypro story, A New Light. So, I'll go back to fixing the chapters up and containing with that story along with one other I've already posted if you haven't checked out already.**


	24. Chapter 22 - Pyro's Story Pt 2

**Chapter 22: Pyro's Story Pt 2**

**This chapter will be entirely from Pyro's POV. Then back to third at the end.**

* * *

Life for me was interesting right from the start of my life. I was the offspring of the king and queen of the dragon city that I currently am the king of along with my mate, Star, whom is the queen. My parents were known as Gaia and Draco.

When I was hatched, I was kept close to my parents, as any parents would want. Not long after my birth, they had taken me to the nearby hatchling care where parents could drop off their young one and then come pick them up at the end if the day. While I wasn't going to start here yet, my parents just wanted to me to get use to it and took me there to play for a bit.

I was enjoying the time I had there. Though, that fun was short lived as there was an explosion at the entrance to the city. My father told my mum to take me and go back to palace while he went and checked out what was going on. We entered the palace and I could hear e sounds of battle from where we were. The feeling of safety ensued the area around me and my mother but that was quickly replaced with fear as there was a sudden bang outside.

It wasn't long before a group of humans came into the room we were in and captured us. We taken outside in a cage. My father must of noticed because it seemed he was heading towards the palace and then he seemed to turn and looked for us. He saw us and dove towards the humans surrounding us and tried to free us but it was all in vain.

He was captured as well.

At the time, I had no idea where we were going because I was asleep. I'm told while I was asleep, one of the humans spotted me and attempted to reach for me but my mother growled at them in defence. We had seemed to reach the human world and were almost to our destination when I heard my father mumble something getting ready to fly to my mother.

My father summoned forth the same power he used last time and broke us out of the cage and started flying away, but where could we go? We had no idea of the human world. We flew in direction that seemed right.

We didn't get far.

From behind us, there were things coming towards us. My father told my mother to keep going and get me to safety. He then turned and attempted to slow down the oncoming humans in flying machines. My mother looked at him with look of worry but turned and flew, determined to get her to safety.

I was asleep during this whole incident, how I was able to? I have no idea.

The humans killed my father and pursed my mother. She flew with elegance was able to dodge the humans easily. At one stage, the humans got tried of chasing my mother, they shot her with a heat seeking missile, and no matter where she went, it followed.

It hit her and we fell towards a nearby beach. After impact, my mother placed me in a nearby basket and used the last of her magic to make me look like a human baby. The humans came and killed her...

Or so I had thought and been told.

For years, I spent my life as a person who thought he was a normal human with nothing special expect for a talisman around my neck that later on revealed me to be a dragon. At one stage, I was trying to run away when someone named General Sterns and his soldiers captured me and told me I was a dragon.

At first, I was shocked to learn I was a dragon. I was taking to a government building were they tortured me and drain my power. I was experiencing excruciating pain, then a voice in my head, my fathers voice telling me what to do. I followed and soon broke free. I ran and soon came to a cliff. I heard another voice in my head, the voice of my supposed dead mother. She was telling me to jump. I did that and wings, emerged from my back. A wind knocked me down and my mother again instructed me what to do.

I found an empty building and fell asleep. The next day, I was guided to a volcano that never erupted. I was told to dive and follow me instincts I did and eventually I was lead into the Dragon Realms

Over the next few years, I learnt many things and was taught how to use my element. I was adjusting to the life of a dragon well. During that time I had met many dragons one of which was Star.

Then came the time I met Razor. He challenged me to a fight...or was it I who challenged him? Anyway, we went to the arena and duelled it out. I won although narrowly. Around mid-day, I was taken to cliff where I flew around a bit before Sterns came. He offered something I wish not to recall.

"_That's fine." Matthew said._

I turned down his offer and brought my adopted family and told me I had a few days to respond but I wasn't letting him go anywhere. We attacked his soldiers and I freed my brothers. Sterns just told us that it was only the beginning, which it was, and that he would be back.

We headed to the human world to get some answers to some questions that were burning in our thoughts. The guards caused quite a lot of problems for us but we got past them with ease.

We thought things were going good but that soon changed and we had to get out of there lest we be caught. Sterns told us he would be coming tomorrow to destroy us, so, we went back to the city and prepared for war.

Thanks to some blacksmiths, we were able to get armour that would protect us efficiently. They came and all hell broke out as we fought for our survival. Elements were thrown left, right and centre. Bullets were shot left, right and centre. Things we starting look bad and I was looking for Sterns so I could finish this fight for survival.

I found Sterns and the confrontation between us began. We threw punches and kicks at each. I threw my elements at him over and over but at one stage I had to rely on instinct and my martial art skills. He told me how he murdered my family like the monster he is and that was the final straw.

I snapped, literally.

My anger was so great, a bright golden light surrounded me and my body changed, physically. After I took a quick look at myself, I prepped myself and then started kicking the shit outta Sterns. I stopped at certain point and told him he wasn't worth killing and told him to get off of my land.

He just didn't know how to take a hint.

He charged me and I unleashed a massive golden beam that destroyed his armour and caused an explosion. Star and the others saw the explosion and rushed over to the scene to see the new me coming out. At first, everyone was curious as to who I was as and why wouldn't they? I wasn't my normal self.

Star recognised me and I recalled the event of my battle with Sterns and then Razor challenged me to a rematch to which I gladly accepted. My brothers had doubts I would win since Razor had been a dragon his whole life and I had only been one for 5 minutes.

The battle was intense and we were having the time of our life.

_"Why wouldn't we?" Razor asked with a smile._

_The three laughed a bit before Pyro continued his almost finished story._

As we neared the end of our battle, my brothers thought we were going to injury ourselves bad and were going to stop us but I ordered them not to.

We both charged up our final move and then we shot them at each other. They collided in the middle and an explosion consumed the area. Once the smoked cleared, I had won but only just. After, we ate something due to our stomachs growling at us.

* * *

_"The next day, after dealing with some Ferals, my family went back to the human world and now here I am." Pyro said, finishing his story._

_"That's quite a story and I believe it all." Matthew said._

_Pyro nodded._

_"Now how about we find out what's keeping Umbra and Okaru?"_

* * *

**And that ends the second part of this character introductions. So anyone guess who's next now? Should be easy to guess. Anyway, cya all later.**


End file.
